Strange Magic
by AndieEmenem
Summary: Hope and Alaric go to investigate strange magical storms in San Diego. There they find a girl who claims to be the daughter of Kol and Davina. Her parents has been kidnapped, and they take her back to the school until they can find them. When they do, something is terribly wrong. (Sorry, I am bad at summaries, but basically Hope has a cousin.)
1. Chapter 1

Alarics P.O.V.

I hung up the phone with my contact from California, apparently some unregistered witch was going rampant. I had no idea what I was about to face but I knew I would need the best witches there to help calm this girl down. I called Hope who saw this coming and just packed up her things. She was excited, last she had heard her aunt Rebekah was in California.

We packed our bags and I said goodbye to my girls and we were off. I was sad to go, but I knew I had to. I never wanted to bring them along, it was too dangerous, I could never focus with them around.

This is was very bad timing, I was just researching another kid, he might be a werewolf. He would be scared and confused, and probably very angry. But right now he would have to wait. I knew the witches were very protective of their own. I needed to prioritise this over the werewolf. Or else these covens might do something bad, before I get there. I had never heard of a witch that strayed from their coven. The only one I had heard of ever was Davina.

I got in the car about to go to the airport and Hope jumped in beside me, she had a blank expression, but I knew she was excited to see her family.

I started the car and waved goodbye to the girls. I hated leaving them like this, but I hoped that they would be okay. We drove to the airport in small silence until Hope decided to clear her throat awkwardly.

"So why exactly are we going to California?" She said and I sighed looking to her.

"An unregistered witch." I said simply looking at the road, trying to mask my own wonder at who or what this person could be.

"What? There is no way. Only one witch in the history of witches has defied her coven like this. No way there are an unregistered witch there." Hope said protesting. I only knew a little, so I was as confused as she was.

"Well, my contact called me. The witches don't know who it is." I said and she scoffed at me.

"Those covens are crazy there is no way that they would let a witch go unregistered, not for long at least." She said and I sighed.

"Well either it is a really powerful toddler or someone has gone to a lot of lengths to hide her from everyone, including the witches." I said and I could feel her look at me confused.

"Wait, how do you know it is powerful? We could be in real danger." She asked worried. I looked at her briefly with a comforting smile.

"Look all I know is that the church glass blew up, and there is wicked rain and lightning. My contact tested it with herbs it is not natural weather." I said turning my look back on the road.

We got to the airport and walked straight to the plane. I got a text from Josie and I knew our tickets were booked and checked in. We only had to wait 20 minutes before we got on our plane. I smiled a little proud of my girl, she was really great at this. I should get both of them a souvenir before going home.

Before we got on I stopped Hope and looked at her with a serious look.

"Look, I brought you because I know you wanna see your aunt. But no funny business Hope." I said and she nodded and sighed.

"You also might want to call your uncle or aunt, they might have an idea, what we have on our hands." I said and she nodded walking away to make a phonecall.

I smiled after her and boarded the plane a little scared of what to expect in California.

* * *

Once we were there we met up with Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson. I shook their hands and let them have a moment with Hope. I loved seeing her with her family, she looked so happy and content. I wished I could see more of that side of her at school.

"So we are looking for a wicked witch of the west?" Rebekah said after a while and I nodded.

"Well we don't know much. But the witches know nothing of what is happening other than it is very powerful magic. None of the covens will admit it could be their doing." Elijah said sternly.

"That is about all we know too. Hope said something about being one witch in history that defied her coven. Who?" I said and Rebekah chuckled slightly, Hope rolled her eyes at me.

"Davina, a harvest girl and a ex-regent, extremely powerful, but she is not causing this, she ran away with our brother Kol 14 years ago." Elijah said sadly and Rebekah seemed to comfort him. I guessed that they missed their brother.

"Well that was my big guess. You got any idea to find whoever is causing this?" I asked as to prove my point it started raining very hard and lightning stroke a few times.

We got inside the Mikaelson residence and they finally answered my question.

"We have an idea." Rebekah said and vamp sped away.

I stayed silent while we waited for Rebekah to return. Hope chatted lively with her uncle and I wanted to leave them to their moment. Rebekah was back shortly carrying what I imagine was a grimoire. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. I did not like Hope doing magic outside of school.

"This is our mothers grimoire, we found a spell in it. It is harmless god knows I would never hurt my niece. It will let you trace where the magic is coming from." Rebekah said finding the spell and smiling at Hope giving her a small pad on her head. I liked seeing her happy like this, she smiled back at her aunt. It was nice to see her open up a little. I just wish that could happen a bit more in school.

I let out a sigh of relief as she mentioned not wanting her niece hurt. At least we have that in common. I left Hope and Rebekah to do the spell as Elijah wanted a word.

"I trust that Hope's education is going well?" He asked and I nodded and smiled.

"We do our best. She is fantastic at school. It's her social skills that could use a little work." I said sadly.

I really wanted Hope to be happy and go out with the other students. But she was too stubborn on her principle about not letting anyone in. Elijah just smiled a little and sighed.

"A trait she no doubt inherited from my brother Niklaus. He had, to put it delicately, poor social skills too." He said smiling and I chuckled slightly and shrugged.

"To put it delicately yes." I said and he smiled at me for a moment before getting serious again.

"I fear that it is something very bad haunting us these days. Our family has always attracted bad magic. But I haven't seen something like this since Dahlia." He said worried no doubt about Hope, I sighed if it was bad enough that an original vampire was worried, I should definitely be worried too.

"Do you mind if we come along, as a precaution?" He asked and I was taken aback but just smiled at him.

"Of course you're welcome. Whatever is causing this is powerful, we could use all the help we can get." I said and he smiled and we walked back and joined the others.

They had finished and we looked at the map on the location. On the way to the car Hope stopped me and gave me a serious look.

"There was something weird when we did this tracking spell Alaric. This dot seemed to want to go further, but was stopped by something. I think the real place is near, but cloaked, very well cloaked." She said and I sighed and nodded.

"Like I said, it seems someone has gone to great lengths to hide this child from the other witches. I just hope it was hiding from the witches and not them hiding from it." I said and she sighed and walked to join her family.

Now I was especially happy that Elijah and Rebekah was going.

We drove to where he drop had stopped on the map, it was as Hope had said, someone had gone to great lengths to hide this place. We got out of the car and I looked around confused.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this blue cloak?" Rebekah said and we all looked to where she was standing.

One apartment building was covered in a blue hue, normally only witches could see those things. What is this place? This seems like a lot of effort, when a lightning shot down near I knew that we were close.

We walked to the blue hue and Hope touched it, but seemed to easily pass through. She looked to me confused and I shrugged. I had no idea what this was either.

"It seems safe." She said and we all walked through.

* * *

We walked into the building and Rebekah and Elijah went in first to see what all of this was. After a while they did not come back. I was worried. Hope was as well and she ran up the stairs trying to find them. I followed her hoping that she would not do anything stupid. I would rather not see her get killed.

She opened a door with her magic and we walked into an apartment. The place was completely trashed we then saw Elijah and Rebekah hanging on the wall. We walked into the living room only to see a small girl. She could not have been more than 14, but I could see a lot of anger in her eyes.

Once she noticed us we were against the wall as well. Elijah and Rebekah shouted at her to let Hope go.

"Why? You have already taken my parents from me. What do you want with us?" She yelled and I looked at her confused.

"We didn't take your parents. My name is Alaric, I come from the Salvatore school for gifted children. We came because of the storms you have cast on San Diego." I said looking at her calmly. She looked at me puzzled.

"I have cast storms on this retched city. And they will not stop until I see my parents again. Now, who are you really?" She hissed glaring at us.

I was very confused, I was used to dealing with Lizzies rage, but she had sympathy for me. This witch clearly did not trust us. I was deep in thought about how to handle this.

Thankfully Hope had gained some strength and was lowering herself from the wall. Elijah and Rebekah tried to keep the witch occupied as Hope did so. Once she was free she knocked the witch out and we all fell to the floor.

I looked first to see that Hope was okay which she was, then to Rebekah and Elijah.

"What the hell was that?" I asked still a little dumbfounded that a small girl could hold that much power.

And even more that the witches seemed to not know anything of her existence. I stood and was gaining my breath, Hope held out her hand and helped me up. We turned to Elijah and Rebekah who were looking a little worried at each other.

"I haven't seen power like that since Davina." Rebekah said and I sighed.

"We should search this place, it might tell us something about who she is." He said and I nodded.

"You three have heightened senses, you do that. I am gonna chain her magic before she wakes up." I said and they nodded and went to work. I went down to the car and grabbed some chains. The blue hue was still standing which confused me a little. The weather had cleared up completely proving for a fact that this witch was the cause for all of this trouble.

I went back up stairs and chained er up, putting her on a chair.

"No luck yet. This is weird, what family besides mine has no family photos?" Hope said walking over to us and I shrugged.

* * *

Elijah and Rebekah soon joined us with no luck as well. I sighed and nodded to Hope who understood. She waved her hand and magically woke the girl up. She struggled against the chains but gave up after a little while. Then she just glared at us.

"What do you plan to do with me?" She said and I looked at her puzzled.

"We don't wanna harm you. Like I said my name is Alaric, I work at a school for people like you." I said and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah right. Look you already took my parents, what do you plan to do with me?" She said again and I sighed not knowing how to convince her that we had nothing to do with her parents disappearing.

"Rebekah, look at her eyes, she seems oddly familiar to me." Elijah said.

They both stared intently at her. Rebekah looked just as confused now as Elijah did.

"She almost reminds me of Kol. But that can't be. They are both long gone." She said and Elijah walked closer to the girl looking at her sternly and kindly, the way only he could.

"What is your name girl?" He asked and her face shifted from angry to intrigued.

"Wait. Why did you come if you don't know who I am?" She said confused.

"We just wanted to know what caused the storm. Now what is your name?" Elijah said again and she looked at him from a moment as if she was trying to read him.

"Depends who is asking." She said and he smirked a little.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson, this is my sister Rebekah and our niece Hope. The man over there as he said is Alaric Saltzman." He said calmly. Her demeanour seemed to completely change when she heard our names.

"What about Niklaus Mikaelson, is he nearby?" She asked and Rebekah walked closer too, smiling kindly.

"He won't bother you trust me." She said grabbing her hand and smiling.

"If he does I will help you. Us girls has to stick together you know." She said giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

The girl nodded still looking at them like she did not trust them. She lifted her hands and pulled a neckless out from under her shirt. It was on a leather thread with a diamond at the end. It was a little oddly shaped, she turned it around to reveal an ancient rune. Elijah and Rebekah was taken aback when they saw this.

"If you are who you say you are, you should know this neckless and what it means. That is what I was told." She said looking at them sternly.

Elijah walked back and Rebekah could not stop herself from starring at her. She walked over to her brother who had his back turned to the girl.

"It can't be Bek, she must have stolen it or something." Elijah said and his sister rolled her eyes.

"Come on Elijah she looks just like them. And that neckless, you can't tell me that isn't the one he had made for her." Rebekah retorted. I looked to Hope who shrugged just as confused as I was at their little discussion.

"I understand your want for this to be true, but you are foolish if you believe this. You know this can't be real Rebekah. It isn't possible." Elijah hissed and Rebekah snorted.

"It happened once. And he was brought back from the dead." She responded. The girl looked as confused as we did.

"Care to tell us what is going on?" I asked and they finally turned back to us.

"You have your fathers eyes don't you?" Elijah said and the girl nodded.

"I have been told that a few times." She said and he looked very happy still a little confused. Rebekah was trying to hold back tears as well. But walked over to her.

"We understand what that neckless means, now child what is your name?" She said smiling at her kindly.

"Francesca." She said sternly.

Rebekah looked to Elijah and he chuckled a little.

"Our brother did love the French, so seems fitting." He said and Rebekah chuckled.

She whispered something to the girl and she nodded before Rebekah released her from her chains. I looked at her confused but she nodded at me calmly, telling me it was okay.

"Now, Francesca, wanna tell us what happened?" She asked and Francesca sighed but nodded.

"Sure. I guess it will be easier if you can look under the cloak." She said and did a small spell the trashed and dark room disappeared and a much lighter and cosier version appeared. I noticed the photos appeared on the mantel. I sat down on the couch confused.

"Can I get you anything? Tea?" she asked and I nodded thanking her. This was all very strange.

She made tea and Rebekah followed her to the kitchen smiling widely. Hope leaned in about to whisper something.

"They said something about brother, you think this could be?"She said and I smiled at her and shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know, but it would be good for you, being an older sister." I said nudging her and she rolled her eyes but smiled a little at the thought.

I knew that she wanted her family more than she let on. She missed her parents. This could be really good, and if Francesca learned to control her emotions, I think it would really help them both. I was excited on her behalf.

They came back with the tea and I took a cup then made a gesture to let them proceed.

"So what do you want to know?" Francesca said and I shrugged.

"Tell us a little bit about your parents. Do they know you are a witch?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Of course they do. How else do you think they managed a cloaking spell every time I came home. It is blood magic so only we can reveal our true home here. And only blood relatives are able to find it. " She said.

"Tell us a little bit more about it all." Elijah said having figured out a lot but there was still a lot of mystery surrounding the girl, I could tell that much.

"Well, my father almost killed my mother but he revived her and they fled from New Orleans. They got married in Hawaii." She said and Rebekah chuckled.

"Love, we know all of that. Elijah and I was there. After the wedding." Rebekah said and a smirk appeared on the young girls face. I had not known Kol long, but I could definitely see the resemblance in that smirk.

"Well you know how it is. When a man and woman love each other very much." She said smirking Rebekah rolled her eyes and Elijah almost flinched a little.

"How about we skip that as well?" Elijah said and she just chuckled and shrugged, before she continued.

"My mother found out that she was pregnant with me and it was a big mess apparently. Something about a gift from the ancestors but with some rules. They don't talk about it much. But I was born. My magic was very developed from an early age so they knew they needed to cloak it all till I was old enough to control it. Then there was the bloodlust and all of that. Dad taught me to haunt and control it. Snatch, eat, erase right?" She said looking at Rebekah and Elijah who looked at her and a little confused.

"Just like my brother to put such thoughts in your head. Then what?" Rebekah said and Francesca shrugged.

"Well not much. Once I could control the lust and my magic I got to go to school. But two days ago I came home and they were gone. They run a small record store downstairs. But to the untrained eye this is a one story building. I could see that the cloak was still on and a mess. Someone has taken them. I am worried sick about them. Why would anyone want to harm us? We have spent so long hiding who we are. Besides Niklaus, I don't know who wants to hurt us. That part my parents were not big on sharing with me. Not until I got older." She said worried and looked like she was about to cry. She did and when she did I could see rain falling quietly now, but this time inside the house.

Rebekah hugged her and shushed her as she cried.

"Don't worry Fran. We will find them and kill whoever tried to harm your mom and dad. That is the Mikaelson way. We never abandon our own." Rebekah said and Francesca looked up at her and sighed.

"Thank you. I have heard stories about you two. You were always his favourite siblings you know." She said and they smiled. Hope finally opened her mouth with the courage to ask.

"I'm sorry, who are your parents?" She said and Francesca sighed and got up from the chair walking to the mantel and caressed a picture before taking it to Hope.

"Davina and Kol Mikaelson." She said showing the picture of the three of them together. They all looked so happy.

Hope looked up at her smiling at her. She looked to me for guidance I imagine and I smiled and nudged her. I wanted her to know her cousin, now that we knew one existed. This could be really good for her. I hope she comes back with us, that might help Hope open up a bit more, if she had to be a good example for her younger cousin.

"That makes us cousins. I have always wanted a cousin!" She said hugging the girl smiling Francesca smiled and hugged a little as well.

"That is cool actually. But I still really wanna find my mom and dad." She said and Hope pulled back nodding and smiled.

"Don't worry we will find them." Hope said I got up and sighed looking at Francesca.

"Well Francesca, while we all look for them, do you want to come stay with Hope and I at the Salvatore academy. We have an excellent witch program." I said smiling and she looked from Rebekah, to Elijah to Hope and lastly me. I could see she was a little scared but excited.

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Hi, so I have actually been writing on this fic for a while, so there is gonna be a bit of a rapid post rate at first, because I have those chapters ready. Also I just really hope you enjoy the story, if you do or have an criticism or any ways you want this fic to go, please tell me. I always wanna talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Alaric's P.O.V.

She was very sad about leaving her home behind, which was a good thing, most of our students had no where else to call home. I could see how sad she was about it. It was a little weird, I had heard stories about Kol and Davina, they were very powerful and deviants. But they had seemed to put most of that aside to raise her. She wrote them a letter explaining to them where she was and cloaked it with the rest of the apartment.

We had left San Diego and the original siblings promised to dig there until they found Davina and Kol. Francesca was a pretty sweet girl she shared that with Hope. They seemed to get along very well.

However as I very soon learned she loved pulling pranks. Even though I had only know her father a little while I could see how he had rubbed off on her. I could also see her fierce, arrogant and she could probably be easily angered. On the way home we also learned that she was a hybrid. She was half witch half vampire. This was not supposed to be possible, but this was the first of many impossible things about to happen. I did not want to push her, but I did wonder about her. Hope was three years older and she had a lot of power. But it was only a fraction of what this girl was capable of.

We got home and I greeted the girls happy to see my kids again. It had been a weird two days. Hope volunteered to show her around and I smiled and nodded letting her. Now I would just have to figure out where she would sleep and how to find her parents.

* * *

Francesca's P.O.V.

This is so cool. A school full of people like me. And I have an uncle, an aunt and a cousin. I had never thought that I would be able to meet them, yet here I was. They were not so bad right now, dad did sometimes exaggerate in his stories. But I knew to be vary with these people, they had betrayed him time and time again, and used my mother. I did not want to be another pawn in the Mikaelson game. I put up my good girl facade and followed Hope as she showed me around, finally I was left on a bench outside of Alaric's office. I sat there for a moment, even though it was hot outside, I insisted on keeping a big brown jacket on. I fiddled with the end of the sleeves as I sat there and waited for Alaric to call me into his office. My dad would probably scold me from stealing his jacket, but I wanted something to remind me of them. I had stolen one of my moms t-shirts too. It was stupid, but I missed them like crazy. I only looked up from the ground as I heard my name being called.

I walked in, he had a lot of books which was understandable. He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down. I looked at him trying to figure him out. He had been through a lot, I could tell, he was also the harsh but fair type it seemed. And Hope seemed to respect him very much.

"So Francesca welcome to Salvatore school. Before you can start there are a few rules here." He said and I nodded. As I said harsh but fair type.

"No harming the other students, that is both fighting or hexing them. Keep your room clean, no skipping classes. No using magic without reason. And since you are also part vampire no feeding of the other students or the residents in town, we have blood bags here if you get hungry. Especially no dark magic and no offensive magic only defensive. Do you understand?" He said and I nodded.

I was not good with rules. One of the things my father had taught me was to know the rules before breaking them. I smirked and got up as a woman entered the room, she seemed gentle.

"This is Emma, she is our school councillor, she is also responsible for the others your age. She will show you where to sleep." Alaric said and I walked to Emma and shook her hand.

We were about the leave when Alaric stopped me.

"Oh and Francesca, I knew your father. Try your best to behave please." He said and I nodded and smirked.

I was proud that I inherited some wickedness from my fathers side. I liked that, plus it was so fun to watch others squirm so why shouldn't I do it? Emma followed me to a dorm room and I started to unpack. I put the picture of my mom and dad at my nightstand. I really missed them. I hoped that Rebekah and Elijah found them soon. I really wanted to go home and see them again. I looked from the picture and at the small dorm room again. This would have to do until then.

I walked to the cafeteria with Hope, we talked a little about our fathers and it was nice hearing about him from Hope. She knew her father was bad, but she seemed desperate to be good. She also seemed desperate to be alone, but she seemed to like me and want me in. I understood, we were family after all.

"The other young kids sit over there. But you can sit with me if you want to." She said pointing at a table with others my age. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I should probably get to know them while I am here." I said and she nodded.

"Okay. Remember you can always come to me if you need anything right?" She said and I smiled and nodded.

"Likewise. As our parents used to say." I said and paused looking at her, she smiled knowing.

"Family, always and forever." We said in unison. I smiled at her, it was nice to know I had a cousin out there.

We parted ways as she sat down with some of the older kids. I sat down with a few my age who introduced themselves. I was the new kid after all.

"So you're that witch that ripped wicked weather on San Diego?" A red haired boy said. He was sat across me and had a weird british accent.

"Yeah. So don't mess with me." I said coldly and he smirked at my response.

"I like you already. I'm George Flint." He said extending his hand. I smirked in return looking at him. His eyes seemed to hold such mischief, I took his hand and shook it.

"Francesca Claire Mikaelson, but just call me Freddy." I said.

We let go and went back to eating. I had to both drink blood and eat real food, my body was very weird, being a hybrid and all.

"How do you get Freddy from Francesca, wouldn't Franny be closer?" He asked, I was glad that it was that part of my name that he questioned and not the Mikaelson part.

"It would. But they called me Freddy at my old school, guess I'm just used to it." I said and shrugged.

It wasn't a complete lie. I was called Freddy at my old school, but that was what they thought was my real name. I was Freddy Claire there. I hoped that Alaric would keep his promise and not tell the witches about me. Mom and dad had gone through a lot of trouble to disappear and hide me from them. I do not want to find out why they wanted to hide me. But knowing a bit of Mikaelson history I knew they had good reason to.

"So George, what do you do for fun around here?" I asked smirking, shifting the conversation.

His expression changed to a look that said it all. We were gonna get in a lot of trouble together, I was looking forward to it already.

Maybe this place was not gonna be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Francesca's P.O.V.

* * *

George and I was fast friends. We share a mutual humour as I had suspected. We had already blown up a cauldron and coloured all of the soap, so everyone was slightly green for a day. It was fantastic. He was a brilliant warlock when it came to these kinds of things. I talked to Hope some more, she did not like George that much, but she was glad that I was making friends. Alaric had sighed at me the few times he had passed me on the halls. He knew these pranks had been me. But he had said that he had known my father, so he knew that this was literal child's play.

Hope had come back a few days ago with a werewolf and what I was guessing his human friend. I stopped to see if Hope was okay before they went to Alaric's office. I even gave a small wave to the werewolf kid before going on my way. I did look back at the other kid they brought back. He seemed to look very closely at my cousin, and I am not certain that I liked someone looking at her like that. Call me overprotective, guess where I got that from? But I wanted to know that he was not bad business before he could hang out with my cousin.

But I saw George waving at me from across the hall, so my overprotective thoughts would have to wait. I smirked and walked over to him, he smirked right back at me as I approached.

"Excited for geography class?" He said with a sly grin I chuckled and shrugged.

"Should I be?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I have an idea for us to make it just a bit more amusing." He said and I was already excited.

"Wicked." I said before we walked into class.

We walked in and he slowly slipped me a piece of paper. We sat down beside each other as I read it over. It was quite brilliant. Maybe geography would be a bit more entertaining if our teacher was a frog. I smirked and nodded.

I slowly hexed my grimoire to my desk and discreetly looked in it for a spell like that. I found one, but knew that I needed to tweak it a bit to work. It was usually like this with our pranks, he had the ideas, I crafted the spell and together we performed it. I was getting quite good at editing spells to my needs. It was also helpful that we were actually taking classes in witchcraft. I held my hand out and he handed me a piece of paper. I started writing out some ruins and other ideas on how to modify the spell. Once I had an idea on how to actually do it. I wrote it on the back of the paper. I hexed my grimoire back to my room. We slowly started to scoot our seats closer together. We would need to aim it at Miss Matthews if we wanted it to work. That meant casting it while class was in session.

We looked up as innocent as possible as she walked in. She was an older woman who talked so slowly and in the same tone, it was impossible not to get snoozy in her class. We had to wait for the right moment to cast this. Also because while she was boring as hell she had a wicked temper, and we did not want to be at the receiving end of that were we caught.

There was a short moment, where everyone in class was whispering to each other, she had her back turned. I nodded at George and we scooted together and started to whisper chant the spell.

As we did she noticed the noise and was turning around about to yell as us, when we flicked the magic right at her.

It had worked perfectly and turned her into a frog. Sadly it did not turn off her voice. All the other students started laughing as she yelled at us. We did too, it was hilarious. She looked around angry and ribbeted, before her look landing on the two of us. She jumped over to us and sat on our squeezed together desks. It was hard to take her harsh angry tone seriously when it was coming from a frog. She saw the spell still in my hand and sent me to the principals office. It was kind of unfair that I would be the only one getting punished. But I would also never throw George under the bus.

I gathered up my stuff and left to go to Alaric's office. I sat outside with the werewolf. He was probably waiting to hear the obligatory speech about the rules. I gave him a small nod and sat down beside him.

"So, what did you do?" I asked smirking. Maybe he did get in trouble on the first day. Besides he was the only one here, meaning he was the only form of entertainment I had.

"Nothing, what about you? Accidentally burn down something with hellfire or something crazy?" He said chuckling a little, he seemed to think this place was pretty absurd. I just smirked and shrugged.

"Of course not. We set our cauldron on fire yesterday." I said and if he had been drinking something he would have spat it out. He did however laugh a little.

"Really?" He said shocked and I just shrugged and nodded. He looked at me puzzled, I understood, you kind of need to get used to the whole supernatural world. If you were not born in it like I was.

"So what did you do this time?" He asked looking at me a little amused. I think he liked me, so I just smirked but try to look as innocent as possible. Well as innocent as I could when I was very very guilty of something.

"Nothing too extreme." I said trying to get him off my back, he lifted his eyebrows to get me to talk and I tried not to grin too much.

"I may or may not have hexed my geography teacher into a frog." I said in a really fast and weird tone as a means to try and conceal it. He looked at me amused again and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." He said and I shrugged trying to play innocent.

"Nothing." I said however I could feel myself grinning a little. It was kind of fun to tease him with this.

"Really? You know I had a fostersister a lot like you once. You know what we would do when she lied?" He asked and I shrugged. I lifted my eyebrows in almost mockery of him asking him to continue.

"We put her through a fate worse than death." He said looking at me dead serious. I however still smirked, but I could feel myself getting a little defiant as I looked at him. He said the next thing leaning in closer.

"Something so horrible, I don't even think you can imagine."

"And what would that be?" I asked defiantly.

He could not scare me, I was a Claire and a Mikaelson, I came from two of the baddest people in the world. He could bring on whatever it was he had in store. We looked at each other dead serious before his face turned into a playful smile, making me confused.

He then did something I could not have seen coming, and even if I could I was too slow at reacting to stop it.

"We tickled it out of her." He said.

Before I had registered what he had said, and realised what was about to happen to me. He had tackled me on the sofa and started tickling me. I laughed louder than I had in a while as he tickled me, he laughed too, probably enjoying my agony. He tortured me for a while before letting go. I looked at him defiantly, he just smirked.

"Had enough to tell the truth. Or do you need a little more? Punk?" He said and I kept looking at him defiantly.

He took that as a sign and I was once again tickled. I laughed and he kept saying he would stop when I told the truth. I could barely get a word in from laughing so hard. We both stopped when a throat cleared behind us. We both froze then looked up to see Alaric standing there arms crossed.

"Ralph, please let go of miss Mikaelson." He said sternly.

I knew we had not done anything wrong. We were just having fun. I actually imagined that this was what it was like having a brother. We immediately separated and looked down embarrassed I did at least. He looked at us with that disappointed look usually reserved for dads only.

"Though I appreciate the effort to get her to confess her sins Ralph, just leave that to me. Now stay here, while I explain to Francesca here, why turning your teachers into frogs is wrong." He said and he looked at me sternly before motioning me to come with him.

I looked back at Ralph and shrugged smirking, he gave me a small smile back. I could see he was amused by the real reason I was here. I walked inside the office and sat down in front of the desk where Alaric also sat down. He looked at me annoyed and almost disappointed.

"I dont know what to do with you Francesca. Hope may not have the best relationship with her peers but at least she follows the rules. You have been here a week, and you have already caused so much trouble." He said annoyed. I shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked trying to clear my name. He just looked at me like I was joking.

"I may not be able to prove all of it. But I know it was you, the burning cauldron, the green staining soap, and now turning your teacher into a frog. This is too much Francesca!" He said almost yelling.

"You can't prove that that was me." I said and he just rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't give me that attitude young lady. I know you may be angry or acting out. I understand that. You're scared your parents are missing and you're at a place full of new people. But that does not mean that I can give you a freepass for all of these pranks. You need to get your act together now." He said sternly. I knew I was in trouble now, but what was I supposed to do? It was fun. He sighed and looked at me. I tried to fake sadness for what I had done but he did not seem to believe me. He still looked at me a little pitiful he sighed.

"Look, I know deep down you're a good kid. And I sadly think that both detention and grounding you will do more harm than good. So your punishment will be a week with a chaperone." He said sadly, I furrowed my brow and looked at him confused. He noticed and looked at me with his normal stern look.

"Until you can learn to behave, you will have to constantly be in the company of one of my trusted seniors. You can't leave their side until I trust you enough to leave you alone again. They know this, so don't try to compel or witch your way out of it. Understood?" He finished looking at me, I groaned in annoyance but nodded.

I was gonna be babied? Really? That was my punishment. God this was gonna be so annoying, I would constantly have to be supervised like a god damn baby. This was gonna be such a nightmare. I guess I would have to behave well until I could get rid of whoever was annoying enough that hanging out with them would be a punishment. He smiled kindly at me and walked over to the intercom and asked Milton Graysley to come to the office. God I hated that kid already, he would have to be a nerd with that name. The boy came in, I looked up at him in annoyance and rolled my eyes already he looked at me confused.

Dr. Saltzman explained the situation to him and he nodded and agreed. He then sent us out of the office but asked us to send in Ralph. I looked at Ralph sad as I walked out.

"How bad did you get punished pipsqueak?" He asked and I looked up at Milton annoyed.

"A fate worse than tickling and death combined." I said earning a chuckle from Milton even. He sent Ralph in and I looked at him as he got over to the door.

"Good luck." I said and Ralph put his big hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"You too." He said and I chuckled.

We walked away from each other, me having to follow this stupid senior around. This was so stupid. I hated being babied, and this was the ultimate form. I was literally being babysat 24/7. I crossed my arms and glared at him as I walked behind him. At least that Ralph guy was cool, I think we could be friends. Me and this guy, could definitely not.

"It's MG by the way, you don't need to call me Milton." he said looking at me, I just rolled my eyes, but tried to supress a small smirk. At least I knew how to annoy him now.

"Whatever, Milton" I said and he glared down at me.

"I would be careful with that attitude, I control who else babysits you. So you better play nice with me." He said and I could feel my mouth drop.

Seriously? This guy was in charge of who hung around me all week? This was a nightmare. This was totally unfair, it was like child abuse or something, at the least child abuse. I groaned and he chuckled at my misery. This was gonna be a long time. We walked into the cafeteria for lunch and got our food. I looked up at him annoyed.

"Can we at least sit with my friends?" I asked pleading. He seemed to pretend wonder for a moment which had me looking at him a little annoyed, before he stopped and smiled at me.

"No." He said before dragging me off to sit with the big kids.

I looked at George and waved him over but he shook his head. I understood not wanting to sit with the big kids. Let alone the vampires. I groaned, now I was alone with his stupid friends. I started eating while I sulked in my own misery.


	4. Chapter 4

Francesca's P.O.V.

I hated MG already, he was so annoying. He was too dutiful in his babysitting duties. The only time I got to be alone was at the bathroom and when I slept. He left me when we had class, but picked me up right after. Every day at lunch I had to sit with his stupid vampire friends. Luckily a few people volunteered to also be my chaperone and they were not as bad, Josie Saltzman was boring, but Hope was a nice change. Ralph did too, he was cool, but I most had to be at the gym after school with him which was annoying. God I hated werewolves sometimes.

He was punching a bag, and I was sitting across the room not doing much. I mostly looked at my phone, I was waiting for Elijah and Rebekah to call or text, or have any news about my parents. He ripped me out of my thoughts as MG walked in.

"Looks like my replacement is here." Ralph said. I looked up and groaned when I saw MG.

"Do I have to go with him Ralph? Why can't you just keep babysitting me?" I said annoyed and he chuckled at me, MG did a little too.

"Sorry Fran, I need some alone time. But I have you again tomorrow, you just need to behave until then. Alright?" He asked and I rolled my eyes but smiled a little at him.

"Whatever." I said and he chuckled.

I got up about to walk out with MG, but he stopped me smirking.

"Hold it. What did I teach you?" He asked and I smiled a little. He had come up with it yesterday to cheer me up and it was fun. MG stopped to watch us, we did this stupid handshake ending in a fist bump. I chuckled and Ralph smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Watch out for her MG. She's grumpy today." He yelled after us making MG chuckle.

He was not that bad, I just preferred sitting with my friends at lunch. That and he spent most of his time at the library which was just boring.

From just hanging out with him for a few days, I had gathered a few things about him. He was pretty straight edge vampire, and he had a crush on Lizzie Saltzman. I was almost amusing to watch him pine after her. Hanging out with him it was the closest thing I had to something fun.

"You do seem off today. Everything okay Francesca?" He asked after hanging out for a while. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I'm fine. Go back to your stupid reading." I said annoyed.

I was not off today. I was angry, it had almost been a week and I still had not heard from my parents. Of course I was angry, I wanted to go home to them. And on top of that I had a stupid babysitter with me at all times. It was taking a lot of control not to rip his throat out right now. He looked at me concerned, almost like he pitied me. I again had to retain my anger, I do not think I would be free of a babysitter any time soon if I ripped out his throat. It might make me feel better though.

"Look, you may just see me as a stupid babysitter, but you can talk to me about stuff." He said I glared at him.

"Piss off." I hissed and he looked surprised at this, which somehow angered me more.

"Wow, I am just trying to help here." He said and I stood up boiling over.

"I don't need your help." I screamed, the lights flickered, a wind blew through the room and a lightning stroke outside. I glared at him and then vamp-sped back to my room.

I was angry. Elijah and Rebekah had not made any progress. I should be there helping them. Instead of being at this stupid school with a damn babysitter. This was all so pointless. None of this was bringing me closer to seeing my mom and dad again. I hated this. I hated all of this. I hated this stupid school. I hated whoever took my parents. I hated Elijah and Rebekah for not being closer to finding my parents. I hated MG and Josie and Ralph. I hated Dr. Saltzman for sticking me with a babysitter. I even hated Hope for agreeing to it. I hated George for abandoning me. I hated all of this. I just wished it could all go away.

I threw things across my room and thrashed it. Trying to get the anger out. I was not in control and I did not care. I did not have to be. I was in a school for the supernatural I did not have to hide like at home. Where I had to hide my abilities. And I hated it. I even hated that, because I wished I was home. I would much rather not be able to do this, but be at home with my parents. I hated this place.

I could feel tears streaming down my face, but I did not care. I was angry, and frustrated and I hated everything, and I was scared that I would never see my parents again.

I do not even remember what happened next. I had probably blacked out in rage. But Hope was hugging me and shushing me, telling me that it was all gonna be okay. Ralph, MG and Dr. Saltzman were all in my room, walking around the thrashed place. I was no longer that angry, I was just crying in Hopes arms. I was scared and frustrated with everything. I just wanted things to go back to normal. Or at least do something so that I could finally go home again.

I just wanted to see my parents again, is that too much to ask?

* * *

Ralph's P.O.V.

I was walking to the library to study when I bumped into MG. I looked at him confused, it was strange to see him without Francesca. It was actually Hope who had asked me to help look after her. It was supposed to be a punishment, but I liked the kid, so I tried to make it at least bearable

when she was with me.

"Where's Francesca?" I asked and he looked at me frustrated, maybe even a little scared. The vamp was a little weird to read.

He did not have a chance to answer because outside, it was a normal sunny day, but a random lightning struck down. We both jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" I asked shocked. I mean I thought I was getting used to the supernatural, but that was insane.

"That would be Francesca. I asked her what was wrong but she just got angry and stormed out of the library, and now I can't find her." MG said looked flustered. I understood, I got worried too the kid was going through something that much was clear. Maybe that was why we got along so well. I was definitely going through something as well.

"Okay, I think we need to find Hope, her cousin would know right?" I said and he nodded.

We ran off to try and find Hope. We crossed a few corridors before running into her, sadly she was with Dr. Saltzman. I was almost about to turn around but MG pulled me with him over to them.

He even tried to get to talk to Hope alone, but he was a terrible liar, I would have found it funny if I was not worried about the kid. She was a good kid, I did not want anything to happen to her. Dr. Saltzman saw right through MG and just crossed his arms in that Dad kinda way.

"Look, that lightning just now, we think it might be Francesca." MG said a little panicked now, they were both shocked but we all tried to calm him down.

"She yelled at me in the library then stormed off. Hope we need you." He said worried and she put on her serious face and nodded.

She immediately started running the different direction. I had no idea where we were going, but I trusted that she knew her cousin well enough to find her. The other two felt the same and followed suit.

We went to her room and found her as she was throwing a lamp across the room almost screaming at it. I was surprised to see her, it was strange to see this kind of rage in a sweet girl like her. First Dr. Saltzman and MG tried to calm her down, but that apparently just made her more angry. She threw a few things after them, and used her magic to pin them to the wall. I had my own anger issues, so I had no idea what to do. Thankfully Hope knew what to do. She calmly walked over to her and got down on her knees in front of her. She talked in a soft voice, almost mothering. It was sweet. Eventually she got her to put the hairbrush she was holding about to throw down. Sadly once she was calmed down she broke down. I was happy that she had calmed down. But I wondered what in the world could make her react like this. I guess it was just weird to see someone who was normally happy, in a fit of rage, then completely broken down. I walked around the room as did the others looking at the disaster she had caused.

It was almost impressive that someone so small could cause all of this destruction. I walked over to Dr. Saltzman who was picking something up of the floor. I looked at it, he looked from her to it sadly. I looked over his shoulder to see a picture of her and what I assumed was her mom and dad. All smiling at the camera, they were holding ice creams, she had it all over her face. That smile was long gone when you looked at the girl in front of us. My heart broke a little, she must miss her parents or something, that must be why she was acting out like this. I was sad for her, I also got a little sad, I wished I knew who my parents were too. I walked over to Hope who was still shushing her as she cried. She looked up at us almost scared.

Dr. Saltzman put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. "Thanks for your help Raphael, but me and Hope will take it from here."

I nodded and looked at MG who looked guilty, but nodded. We walked out of the ruined room, leaving them.

"There must be something serious going on with her since she reacted like that." MG said once we were out of the warzone. I could feel myself getting a little angry at him. He had after all said something that had her reacting like that.

"What the hell did you say to her man?" I asked angrily and he looked at me shocked and innocent.

"I did not say anything man. I just asked what was wrong, and that she could talk to me about it. Then she freaked out." He said defending himself.

I got angry, he must have said something else to anger her like that. I had to contain it though.

"Whatever." I said and walked off.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V.

This was hard, seeing her room destroyed like this. It was even harder having her crying on my shoulder. I could understand, with her parents missing, this babysitting thing and everything else. I would probably have reacted like that too. I looked up at Alaric lost, I had no idea what to do here. I wanted to help, but unless I could find her parents I do not think I could ease her pain.

He had sent Ralph and MG out of the room, which was smart. We did not need an audience for this. I hugged her tighter and looked up at Alaric. He held out a picture for me, I recognised it, the frame was a little broken and the glass shattered, but I smiled a little as I looked at the picture of her and her parents. I finally pulled her out from me and tried to shush her still. I wiped the tears from her eyes, she finally seemed to notice who was here and finally stood up between my and Alaric.

Her face was still wet and puffy, as she looked from me to Alaric.

"I imagine I'm in trouble now, right?" She said almost smiling at little.

I looked from her to Alaric and we laughed a little. This was a strange way for her to react. She had just been in a fit of rage, then completely broke down, and now she was making jokes. It was almost absurd. Alaric looked at her kindly and smiled a little.

"Don't worry about that right now." He said and she nodded, her smile completely gone now.

We got her to sit down on her unruly bed, we sat on either side of her. I smiled at her kindly. I also noticed Alaric putting the picture down behind her on the bed.

"Wanna tell us, why you were wrecking your room?" I asked softly and she sighed but nodded.

"I hate everything." She said sadly, I looked up at Alaric who looked at me just as concerned.

"I get it, look Francesca, we are gonna find your parents, you just need to be patient. We all want what's best for you here. Okay?" Alaric said and I nodded.

"Yeah, and maybe Rebekah and Elijah haven't called because they are cooped up trying to find them right now." I said smiling kindly at her. I understood her, I understood very much where she was coming from. I just wanted her to be happy, so that at least someone in our family could finally have a chance to.

She looked up at me with a small smile but then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't get my hopes up. I know the chances of finding them alive are slim." She said sadly, almost coldly.

I looked at her I could almost feel the tears pricking in my eyes. I wanted her to be happy, for at least someone to be in our family. She had been free of my fathers wrath, so she had the best chance. But to hear her say that, that just made me sad. I wanted her to have hope. We could really use a little hope right now. I certainly could.

She got up from the bed and looked at Alaric.

"Can I be excused?" She said coldly.

I looked at him concerned but he looked down at the picture and sighed.

"Okay. But another time, come to me or Hope before having a freak out like this. Okay?" He said looking at her and getting up from the bed.

She nodded but her expression seemed completely frozen. I got up as well and walked over to her. Alaric slowly nodded before getting up and leaving the room.

I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly.

"Want some help cleaning up?" I asked and she did not look up at me she just quietly shook her head.

I sighed and squeezed her shoulder trying to comfort her before leaving her as well. I looked back before closing the door. I could see her stand there completely still looking down. She looked so broken, I hated seeing her like this. She sighed a little before started to hex her things back together and to their rightful place. I decided she should have her privacy and I closed the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, so this is gonna be a small filler chapter, also because I think this would be kind of badass. And was one of the first scenes I imagined when I started writing this. But not to worry, there is a storm coming. Also would love to know what you think about this.

* * *

Francesca's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my room waiting for Elijah or Rebekah to call. They called every day to give me an update. I was surprised at how hard they worked on finding my parents. I could not wait to see them again. I was so scared that something had happened to them. Even though Elijah and Rebekah had assured me that they had been through worse. And I knew that they had, I just did not want anyone to hurt them. Just then Hope and two other older girls walked into my room.

I glared at them. I wanted to be alone, and be able to get this update. Hope knew how much this meant to me. But as I looked in her eyes she had that Mikaelson rage.

"I need you help. We need to do a locator spell. You have your mothers grimoire right?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I might. What are we trying to find?" I asked smirking and she sighed.

"Landon. He played me." She said trying to contain her anger. One of the girls chuckled the brunette of the two looked a little worried.

"I had no idea you even had any feelings Hope. Besides, why are we getting help from Sabrina the teenage witch here? You know our magic is way stronger than hers could possibly be." She said giving me a nasty look. Hope looked at her angry and I could feel the anger boil inside of me. I liked Hope and I did not take being insulted lightly.

"Who are you then?" I asked sounding calmly, I knew from the best when to exercise control even when you were angry. Besides they were cutting into time I could be spending worrying about my parents.

"I'm Lizzie Saltzman." The brunette said speaking up. She would clearly go anywhere for her sister. I then smirked Hope had walked away angry about what Lizzie had said. This was my perfect chance.

I used my power to fling them to the wall keeping them there.

"You still think I am weak?" I asked and Josie looked scared but Lizzie looked at me amused. I could see her put her hand on the wall drawing magic from the building, I chuckled at this. Did these two Siphones really think that they were stronger than me? I could laugh.

I could see them try to cast magic in order to get free but I fringed it off me. I rolled my eyes at this. I put my hands together causing them pain and they groaned in agony. I smirked Lizzie looked at me now scared as was her twin sister. I just grinned wickedly.

"I am not Sabrina the teen witch you bitch. Don't ever insult me or Hope again. Do you even know who I am?" I asked squeezing so that I was choking her a little bit they both shook their heads.

"I am Freddy Claire Mikaelson. My grandmother was one of the most powerful witches that ever lived. My father was an original vampire and her successor. And my mother was a harvest girl and a regent of the 9 covens." I spat at them as I walked closer.

I lowered them so they were still held again the wall side by side but where I could see them. I got real close to them and grinned a wicked grin.

"So again. I am Freddy Claire Mikaelson. I am more powerful than your entire coven combined." I paused and leaned in to Lizzies face.

"Don't mess with me." I whispered.

I then let them go and they were pathing having clearly learnt their lesson. I walked to my dresser and got out my mothers grimoire, but dad had put in a lot of grandma's spells as well. I normally was not allowed to use this without supervision, but I figured Hope was supervision enough. I walked to the door and turned to the girls.

"Are we gonna help my cousin or what?" I said and they looked at me scared, impressed and nodded.

I smirked and left the room not waiting for them. I knew I would probably get in trouble for choking out the principals daughters, but they needed to learn a lesson. One that would probably spread through the school. I was not one to be messed with. It was best that people learned that really fast. I could truly be very wicked when I was angry.

I soon turned back to my room to grab my phone. I walked behind Lizzie and Josie, who were clearly talking about me but I was not bothering to pay attention. I looked to see that Rebekah or Elijah still had not called. It was weird, it was getting late and they always called me at 4. Well they said they would, and had for the last two weeks.

I could never focus on anything else, I had even sent George away the first one. I could never eat or anything before I had that call. Good or bad news, I knew they were looking for them, and that was enough. And they told me how they were getting closer. I just hoped that they were not lying to make me feel better. I had a bad feeling about all of this.

We had managed to stay hidden for 13 years. What had changed? Who could have possibly found us? I knew both mom and dad had a lot of enemies, but who could do this?

I had without noticing started fidgeting my neckless. It used to be my mothers, my dad gave it to her as a wedding present. It was made from a very powerful diamond, it contained a lot of power. They gave it me the first birthday I had after I showed signs of being magical. I remember my dad telling me that they were always with me. But if anything was to happen, I could channel this diamond to protect myself. I smiled a little but accidentally walked into Lizzie and Josie. I was annoyed and looked up at them. I could not wait till puberty hit me so that I could finally get taller. I was a few heads shorter than them right now. I was also annoyed because I had been brought out of my own thoughts. I was having a nice memory of my parents, how they were so proud when I blew out my candles. It was coconut cake that year. I knew dad hated it, but me and mom loved it, so he endured it, and even acted like he liked it for me. I knew he was acting but it was just too fun to stop it. Mom gave me my first surf board that year too. I missed them like crazy.

I almost felt like giving those two witches another show of what I could do just for pulling me out of my thought. But I turned to see my cousin angry, I figured we had bigger things to take care of.

I walked over to her and laid the grimoire down, she looked up at me a little shocked.

"Hey, before we do this, why don't we use this to look for your mom and dad?" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I already tried that dummy." I said smirking a little, that soon faded and I could feel myself getting a little sad again.

"No luck." I just said, she put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting matter.

"Don't worry. We will find them. Always and forever." She said, I looked up at her a little hopeful and I could see that she was a little sad but holding it back with a smile. I nodded and she gave me a real smile. We hugged and the two sisters thankfully stayed back and let us have our moment.

I could get used to this cousin thing. Dad did always tell me that he liked Hope. I agreed I liked her too. Maybe she could visit us, once I got home again.

I sat down beside her and the two others joined.

"You two are related?" Josie said shocked the other twin looked at us in a judging way.

"That explains so much." She said in a bitchy tone. I glared at her and she closed her mouth, Hope took my hand I looked at her who just smiled a little.

I knew she was telling me to back off, but I really did not like these two. But I did like my cousin so I did as I was silently told.

Even though I could see on her small smile that she was a little proud of me.

"Yes, Freddy here, is my cousin. Now can we please just get to work?" Hope said and I smiled proudly at them.

I was proud to be a Mikaelson. I had only heard stories about them before, but after meeting others, I knew you were in this for life. I wanted to be proud of them, especially now that two of them were dedicating a lot of their time to finding my parents. Lizzie just rolled her eyes, but I figured that was just her general attitude towards our family.

"Now, let's find the boy who hurt you." I said wanting revenge on anyone who did not like my cousin. If you mess with a Mikaelson, you mess with the wrong family.

Hope smiled and we all joined hands. We started chanting, and did the other stuff the spell required us to do. Suddenly we all saw a bus that was on fire and a highway sign. The others let go of the circle and the spell was broken.

Hope got up finally knowing where he was. I really wanted to go and help out but was annoyingly told to stay put. I frowned and went back to my room as she left to find the boy.

Before she left she did come to my room to say goodbye.

"Hey, I just wanted to see you before I leave." Hope said standing in my doorway, I turned to her with a wicked grin.

"To tell me that you were wrong and that I should totally join you on this mission?" I said and she chuckled and shook her head.

"Worth a shot." I said smiling with a small shrug. She walked over and sat beside me on my bed.

"I did just want to see you before I left. How are you holding up?" She said looking at me concerned, I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're starting to sound like Dr. Saltzman." I said annoyed and she frowned at me.

"I know. But I do want you to be okay. I know how hard it was losing my parents. I just want you to know, that you can always come to me. Okay? And I'm not gonna be judging or patronising or anything like Dr. Saltzman. But I would understand you, I have been through a lot you know?" She said looking down, and I smiled at her.

It was a sweet gesture, and I did know some of it. At least up until my parents left New Orleans.

"How about we talk about it, once you have your revenge?" I said looking at her, and she smiled and nodded.

We hugged and then she left. I had no idea why this boy was so special to her, but I guess I would have to find out. Until then, I would just have to lay here and wait for the phone to ring.


	6. Chapter 6

I had fallen asleep in front of my phone. It was weird that Elijah and Rebekah had not called. They always called. I just hoped that it meant that they were in the midst of saving my parents and not in trouble.

I was kind of jumpy the entire day, because I felt like something was wrong. I could feel it in my stomach. I also felt Josie and Lizzie Saltzman glaring a little at me. Josie did smile a little, but it was cut off by her sister. Apparently it was "game day" today. We had to play sports against the locals without using our powers and losing. I almost chuckled at how stupid that was but George had a great idea of how to make it more amusing so I went along with it. Dr. Saltzman had finally lifted my babysitters and I was free again. Plus he too was preoccupied finding this boy, and that definitely worked in my favour.

I was sitting on the bleachers of the school watching this stupid game when my phone beeped. I hoped it was a text or something from Hope or Elijah or Rebekah. I took it out expecting bad news but I stopped in my tracks as I saw who it was from.

It was like everything around my froze and all the sounds drowned out.

It was a text from my moms number, it just said OK. and some random typing, but it was all I needed. I was so happy, they were alive, they were actually alive. I needed to find them, I needed to trace this text. George looked at me confused since I did not answer him, but I just grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the sports field. Once we were far enough away to not be seen I vamp-sped us to my room. He looked at me concerned and confused.

"What the hell Freddy? We were just about to do it!" He said and I looked at him seriously, his amusement completely vanished from his face.

"You know how to trace a text message?" I asked and he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't, but I do know someone who does." He said and I smiled a little and nodded.

He knew a little about my parents being gone, so he knew that this meant a lot to me.

"Let's go then!" I said and he nodded.

I followed him through the school and into the computer lab. I did not even know we had a computer lab. But apparently we did as a part of the library. We stopped in front of a door that said IT and I looked at George concerned.

"You sure they can do this?" I asked and he just smirked.

"Carl can do anything, trust me." He said before knocking on the door.

The door was opened and a very scrawny guy opened the door looking at us. He sighed as he saw George and just looked at me annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked glaring at us, George smirked at him.

"We need you to trace a text." He said and I nodded, Carl looked from him to me like he was trying to find our alternate motive. He sighed and rolled his eyes at us.

"You think I am gonna fall for something like that again George? I am not helping you, not after you burned half of my equipment." He said annoyed and I looked at George annoyed he just shrugged.

Carl was about to close the door on us but I stopped it looking up at him. I looked him in the eyes and tried to calm myself.

"You will help us trace this text." I said using my compulsion.

He nodded and opened the door for us, I handed him the phone and he plugged it into his computer and started tracing it. Thankfully it did not take long, even with a software we all had on our phones. Mom figured it out and made sure we had sim-cards that bounced off different towers or something. Carl turned the screen for me to see the location. My heart skipped a beat, I had found my mom and dad. I knew they were alive, I just needed to get to them while that was still true.

I wrote down the adress and turned to Carl looking him in the eyes again.

"Forget you did this for us. You never saw us here." I said compelling him again, he repeated what I said and I turned to George before leaving.

We walked to my room and I started to pack a bag of essentials, just enough to help me, but a small enough amount so that it would not slow me down. I was about to leave the school but George kept following me. I stopped him just outside the school.

"You can't come. It is too dangerous, besides, this is my fight." I said looking at him sternly he looked at me actually concerned.

"Just be careful please? No one else here is remotely as good at pranks as you are." He said smiling a little, this made me smile a little too.

I gave him a small hug and he hugged me back. I gave him a small reassuring smile before turning around walking towards the exit.

"You sure you can handle this?" He yelled at me, I kept walking but turned so I walked backwards and looked at him.

"I am Francesca Claire Mikaelson, I can handle anything." I said smirking a little. He gave me one in return as well and a small nod.

I waved and then turned around vamp-speeding out of there. I quickly went to the airport and compelled people until I was on the first flight to New Orleans. It was gonna be very strange being there, I wondered why they were taken there as well. I put the phone on silent as I sat on the flight. I imagine I was gonna blow up once Hope got back and saw that I was gone. I also imagine Elijah and Rebekah calling, but they had not been very helpful so far. So I might as well go alone. I was very powerful, I could do this. I needed to see my parents again, and I was going to save them. I looked out of the window trying to concentrate as I flew I had four hours to kill before I could finally be reunited with my parents.

* * *

A/N: Yeah something was weird with this chapters text. I apologise, I hope that it is fixed now and you can enjoy it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Vicky Tzalachani Thank you so much! I am glad you like it. Here is more for you to read. ;)

* * *

I got off the plane and compelled a taxi to take me to the address George had gotten me. I got out and compelled the man to forget what he had seen. I texted Elijah and Rebekah about where I was. I wanted someone to know in case it went wrong. I mean it would be nice to have back up of two thousand year old vampires. I was a little nervous as I stood and looked at the building that could very well hold my parents inside. It was a run down warehouse in seemingly the middle of nowhere. I was a great witch so I just hoped I could take whoever it was.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself before walking in there.

I sped around not wanting to get caught. I also cloaked myself and used this stealth spell I had found in a grimoire.

I walked in there staying in the corners. I was used to sneaking around. But it was much less nerving to do in a school where no one wanted to kill you. I climbed into a vent and found the room they kept my parents. I silently dropped down behind the two guards who stood in front of the door. I grabbed both their heads and pulled them together. Before they could react I whispered a sleeping spell and knocked them both out. I lied them down quietly and turned to witch the door open. It did not work. I was annoyed and patted the guards down for the keys. Luckily I found them. I smirked as I put them into the door. This had been surprisingly easy. Right now I tried not to think about that. I unlocked the door and I could leap with joy as I saw my parents. They were weak and tied to a chair each. The room was barely lit by a small window. I smiled and ran over to them. Mom spotted me first and smiled she kicked my dad waking him up. They smiled as they saw me. I started unlocking their clearly magic chains. Mom told me they had drugged Dad. He smiled at me weakly as I unlocked them. They both embraced me very tightly when they got loose. I never wanted to let go either. I was so happy they were alive, they were okay. They pulled back both still holding a little on to me. Suddenly the smile disappeared from my moms face and I looked at from her to dad confused. Something was wrong. I had felt it, but I wanted to see them so badly I had ignored it. She looked at my dad and gave him a serious look, he sighed and nodded before they both looked back at me. I knew something was wrong now. They each grabbed at hand and I looked at them hurt. What the hell was wrong?

"Sweetie, you need to leave. Send Elijah or Rebekah back here to get us. If you can't contact them, try contacting the Salvatore school. Your cousin, Hope she goes there. They will help you. But you need to leave right now darling." My mom said looking at me seriously. I was so hurt and still confused. I was here right now, I had saved them, and they wanted me to leave them here? I could never leave them again.

"I know it sounds weird darling, but trust us. We heard them talking. They are gonna do something horrible to you and us, if they find you. We will be okay." My dad said looking at me the same way my mom did. I could feel tears running down my face. I did not understand. How could they think I could just leave them here?

"No! It's not okay. I can't leave you, I just got you back. We can just fight our way out of this can't we?" I said looking at them hopeful. I would do anything to get them out of here. My dad shook his head and my mom smiled a little at me.

"We have tried trust me. But these people are very bad and they want to hurt us. They know, the best way to hurt us is to hurt you. Please Francesca." She pleaded some tears streaming down her face. I shook my head angry now.

"They have you brainwashed or something. Come on, let's get out of here, and we can fix it." I said but my dad put his hand gently on my face and wiped a tear away.

"We aren't brainwashed darling. But if anything were to happen to you, we would never be able to forgive ourselves. Please just go." He said looking me in the eyes. But the look he gave me hurt more than losing them.

"I don't care how much they hurt me. I am not leaving you again." I yelled yanking myself away from their touch. They were delusional if they think I could just leave them here.

They kept begging but I was too angry to listen. I pulled at them trying to get them to go with me. They fought me. I was pulled out of the whole thing when I bumped into someone behind me. I stopped and looked at my parents they looked at me scared. Now I got a little scared. But I gritted my teeth. No one takes my parents and gets away with it. You do not mess with Francesca Claire Mikaelson. I turned to look at them defiantly. It was 5 adults. I could sense the magic so they were definitely witches. The leader who stood in the front smirked as she looked down at me. I stood up and glared at them, but I was immediately pulled backwards by my dad and mom. I tried to fight them but stayed behind them.

"Looks like you're just on schedule Francesca." The witch said looking at us. I look more from my mom to my dad in front of me. They stood shoulder to shoulder sheltering me.

"Don't you dare touch her." My dad threatened. I could hear that he was angry, but I never thought I had seen him that angry before.

"Maybe you should have thought about that Kol before murdering my entire family." She said clearly vengeful.

My dad looked from her to mom and then to me he looked at me and I could see that he was very sorry. He never regretted his actions, but he did regret it when they caused us pain. I gave him a small look telling him that it was okay. He sometimes talked about the glorious days, but it was usually at least a few hundred years ago. No way a witch could survive that long, so must be something recent.

"Look it's me that you want, let my wife and kid go." He pleaded, I could however hear that it was more of a threat than a plea.

"Sorry Kol, but I am doing this by your playbook." She said.

She used some kind of spell to knock us all out. Everything went slightly black. All I could remember was a blur of me being dragged across the hard floor, my parents on their knees yelling, they yelled something but I could not hear them. I could see them hurt and angry and I wish I had listened to them. I just wanted to help. I just wanted to see them again, for them to be safe.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V.

We had just killed a dragon, they were not even supposed to exist. I had gotten a great scolding from Dr. Saltzman, and even been tasked with burying her. It was very weird all of this. Once we did give her a proper funeral. I saw Landon and Ralph running away I made eye contact with Landon but quickly looked away. It hurt too much to even look at him. This always happened when I opened up to someone.

Dr. Saltzman had to take a phonecall and I had to wait in the car. I sat there annoyed as I waited for him to finish. He came back with a distressed look on his face. I was annoyed I could not handle anymore bad news today. He sighed and looked at me seriously, but I also noted it was combined with that kind of concerned parent look. He usually only gave me that look when there was something very wrong, when he was scared if I could handle anymore pain. I took in a deep breath before nodding looking at him annoyed.

"What? What could possibly be wrong now?" I asked and he looked down before back up at me.

"Elijah just called. Him and Rebekah got a text from Francesca, apparently she found where her parents were being held and took off on her own to find them." He said calmly, my eyes widend and I looked at him angrily.

"We need to go right now. Where?" I asked angry. All thoughts about Landon disappeared. I had living and breathing family out there, I needed to find my younger cousin. I actually really liked her.

"Look Hope I don't want to see you get hurt. Elijah and Rebekah are on their way too. You have had a rough couple of days, why don't you sit this one out?" He asked. I almost scoffed and glared at him.

"Where is she?" I asked again more sternly. He sighed looking me in the eyes to try and read what was going on in my head.

He then started the car and I put on my seatbelt. I looked out the window as the landscape passed before me.

We were lucky, the dragon had only been a few hours drive from where Elijah had told Dr. Saltzman to meet us. We made it there quickly Dr. Saltzman driving like that. I tuned him out through out the ride just trying to calm myself and focus on what we might walk into there. I also thought about how stupid my cousin was. Bold, but stupid, walking in there alone her only backup being Elijah and Rebekah, and not telling them before she was already there. Dr. Saltzman had called to tell the school and the twins that we had to do something. I did hear some annoying comment coming from Lizzie, but that only fuelled me a little.

* * *

We met up with my aunt and uncle. I could see Rebekah clearly seething. I recognised that look, I remember it from when I was younger. No one messed with her Nieces.

I could see it a little in Elijah too, but he was much better at keep a calm composure.

We discussed quickly and devised a gameplan. Saltzman had his crossbow with him, and we were ready to storm the building holding my cousin.

We stormed in with Elijah and Rebekah in front. They easily killed some off the guards. I hexed a few of them. We had stormed a few rooms already but this building was huge, I had a weird feeling, whoever was behind this was doing something and it was happening right now. Maybe it was magic I could feel. I tried to focus on it, luckily when I had stopped to do so Rebekah and Elijah did the same and started listening. Once they knew where they were we stormed in that direction. It was a big room with at least 5 witches and a bunch of vamps who started fighting us. In the middle was Kol and Davina and Francesca they were all sitting in chairs. They were fighting and yelling at the witches to stop what they were doing. It looked very weird almost too ritualistic or something. None of them seemed to hurt so it seemed weird for them to act this way.

Finally I was able to break through the vampire fight and start taking out witches. I snapped the first witch neck but the witch I assumed to be the leader told them to keep going. They were almost done. I knew I could not let that happen, but sadly I was pulled back by a vamp and had to fight him off first. I finally got free and ran back to the circle but it was too late. There was a big wave of magic that knocked us all backwards. I could hear a few yells as I flew backwards. I got up and quickly freed my cousin first. She hugged me quickly before running over to the witch leader she was hitting her angrily. I walked over to her wanting to calm her down. I dragged her off the witch she had blood running down her face but she cackled, that sinnister laugh. Something had gone very wrong. I looked from Francesca to Saltzman and to my aunt and uncle.

"Now they will miss your entire life, just like my parents had to, and they will loathe you as long as you live. I will see you in hell soon." She said laughing evilly looking at Francesca. She looked horrified backwards.

She slowly got up and I followed right behind her very confused. We walked over to the group. Kol and Davina were finally free, they smiled and hugged me, he even commented on how big I had gotten. I smiled but looked at them confused. They had barely looked at Francesca. I looked at her confused but she looked back and forth from her mom and dad as they slowly explained who they had been kidnapped by. Apparently some vengeful vampires and harvest witches had teamed up and tried to kill them. They mentioned nothing of Francesca and I was very confused. I looked back at her tears welling up in her eyes.

Finally they seemed to look at her, I looked between them confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Francesca's P.O.V.

I was happy that we were saved, but from the look and sound of that witch they had succeeded. I knew they were planning on hurting us in some kind of way. They were definitely vengeful towards my mom and dad and wanted to hurt both deeply. Hence they wanted to hurt me. I felt so bad, I should have listened to them. I never got the chance to apologise to them. Once we were in the same room again the witches started doing a ritual and our focus was elsewhere. I was so happy when I saw Hope, Elijah, Rebekah and even Dr. Saltzman here to save us. They would stop the witches. They were doing a spell and mom and dad was begging them to stop. That was normally not like them, but I guess desperate times. I had no idea what was happening. Just before the ritual finished I made eye contact with them my mom smiled at me.

"Don't be scared darling. Remember, no matter what happens, we will always find our way back together okay?" My dad said softly, I nodded slowly feeling some tears falling down from my face.

He usually said that to comfort me. He said it my first day of school, when I was scared of leaving. He told me that when I had a nightmare. I knew it was probably going to be anything but okay. But at that moment just knowing that he was there, it comforted me, it gave me a little hope. I gave him a small smile in response and he looked at me sadly. Just then the ritual was about to finish, I could hear because the magic got more powerful and the chanting got loud. Both my mom and dad yelled no loudly and then there was a big blast.

I looked up and my mom and dad was knocked out. Thankfully Hope was quickly by my side and untied me. I ran for the witch leader. I wanted to hurt her for whatever she had done to my parents. I started hitting her, but she was already dying from the spell. I was dragged off her by Hope and I calmed down a little, but I was so scared. The had hurt my parents, something was very wrong, I could feel it.

The way she talked and laughed at me, puzzle pieces were starting to fall. We got up and joined the others. They completely clicked as I saw my mom and dad interact with Hope and everyone else, but not even looking at me. It had clicked for me but I was frozen still. I had realised what had happened now but the realisation had not yet sunk in. I wanted to scream and cry and for them to just look at me. But instead I just stood there frozen in place listening to them talk to the others. My dad finally looked at me and gave me a small smile before looking away.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Now I wished even more that I had listened to them. I should have gone when I had the chance then I would have never been here now.

* * *

"I'm sorry." I finally stuttered out the chatter died down and they all looked at me, but I looked directly at my mom and dad. I still had tears in my eyes as they looked at me, both a little confused. Finally my mom put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"It's okay, I am sure you didn't do anything." She said looking at me, but I could see it in her eyes. I blinked the tears away from my eyes.

"Hey now, don't worry. What's your name darling?" My dad said joining my mom in looking at me kindly. I could feel the rest of them look at me confused. I just starred at the two of them in front of me. I could see it in their eyes, the spell had worked. I felt like screaming and crying. I felt like grabbing them and shaking them out of it. But I could do none of that, because none of that would help. I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried to keep my voice from breaking.

"Francesca." I almost whispered looking at them to see if it triggered anything. I prayed that it would trigger something inside them. They had given me that name, they should feel something when they heard it.

"Pretty name, thank your parents for that." My dad said and I felt like crying even more, I could even feel the ground shaking.

"Don't worry Francesca, everything will be just fine." My mom said. With a small squeezed to my hand they both stood and talked to Dr. Saltzman and the others.

I just looked straight ahead as I watched my entire world fall apart. This could not happen. This was not real. This could not be happening.

I sank down hyperventilating as Hope sat down in front of me confused, she seemed to have figured it out too, but seemed like me to not be able to believe it either.

"It's gonna be okay." She said shushing me. She kept repeating that as she hugged me and I cried letting it all out.

"Those bitches erased me." I said inbetween sobs.

Finally I had calmed down, as much as you can calm down when you have been magically erased from your parents minds by a vengeful witch.

We got up and faced the others. Hope was in front of me and explained it to Dr. Saltzman. He suggested we all went to the Salvatore school and talked this through. I was sat beside Hope the entire time home, but all I could think and see was my parents. And they no longer had any idea who I was.

The entire way back seemed to happen in a blur. How do you come to terms with the fact that your parents no longer know who you are? How do you deal with that?

* * *

When we finally got back to school we were all stood in the big empty ball room. I noticed Elijah had been looking at me weirdly, and right now I was angry. I just wanted my parents back, if Elijah and Rebekah had just found them in time then this would have never happened. Then I would actually have my parents back.

My parents retold their version of what happened, of course with no memory of me. I looked at them so hurt. There was a small silence before Elijah finally broke it.

"Look I am just gonna say it. What if she is not who she says she is. I mean it is impossible for vampires to have children. And it is much more likely that she is an imposter. Besides why would they lie about it?" He said calmly pointing at mom and dad who looked at me confused.

"Children? What are you talking about Elijah?" Dad asked confused.

"I was erased okay?" I said glaring at Elijah, he glared right back at me like he was not believing my story. How could he not believe me?

"Look, the witches wanted to hurt them in the worst way possible, so they erased me and bound the spell to me. They won't remember me until the day I die." I said wanting to cry again, as saying it out loud made it even more real.

"That is not really proof that you are who you say you are." He said the took a step forward but Rebekah stopped him.

"You saw the neckless brother. Our brother would never just give up that diamond. She has to be." She said I smiled a little at her, at least she believed me.

I looked over at Hope who seemed deep in thought. God I hoped she believed me too. It was bad enough that my own parents did not remember me. But now the only people who could possibly help me did not believe I was their daughter.

"She could have stolen it." Elijah said, I glared at him angrily.

"Whose daughter is she supposed to be?" My mom asked confused.

"Yours." I said sadly.

They all looked at me, before they all started bickering, my mom and dad saying that it was absurd and that they would certainly know who their own daughter was. I looked around the room and I could feel my breathing getting shallow. I could not take it, it was too much pain all at once. Thankfully Hope seemed to notice, she stepped forward and took my hand.

"Stop it!" She yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Look, yes she could have stolen that neckless, but we saw the photos back at their apartment, how could she have gotten them to take those if she wasn't who she says she is. Besides look at her." She yelled almost scolding them. She was pretty badass my cousin. I wished I could have spent more energy on how cool she was, but right now my parents had no idea who I was.

"There is a way to settle this." I finally said, I had gotten my emotions under control. I really wanted to turn them off, but I do not think that would help anyone right now. They all turned and looked at me.

"I have memories. I can share with you if you'd like. Those I could not possibly have faked right?" I said looking around the room. Both my mom and dad still looked at me like I was not real.

They all nodded. We gathered around and with Hope's help I shared a few memories with mom and dad with her Elijah and Rebekah.

I had tears in my eyes as I slowly opened them. I glared over at Elijah, still a little angry that he could doubt me.

"Is that evidence enough?" I asked and they all nodded. But then my dad chirped in and stepped into the circle.

"This is absurd. You cant possibly be buying this? Vampires can't procreate. She is clearly brainwashed or compelled or something." He said glaring at me. I looked at them concerned and then looked at Hope stepping a little closer to her.

He looked around the room angry before walking over to me. He grabbed my arm harshly and looked me in the eyes.

"Answer the next question truthfully." He said I watched as his pupils dilated, I looked at him a little scared. I had seen him angry, but not this angry never that angry with me. I nodded slowly and he smirked.

"Good girl." He said before pushing me away a little harshly.

"Now, who are you?" My mom stepped forward and asked glaring at me.

"I am Francesca Claire Mikaelson." I said a little sad. This was no use, the witches had put in a fail safe, I was completely erased from their minds.

"We have to fix this?" Hope said stepping forwards. She also stepped in front of me protectively, she also noticed how my parents were glaring at me. They hated me, they would never believe I was who I said I was.

"Okay. Let us get some rest. We are all tired, maybe we can figure all of this out tomorrow." Dr. Saltzman said and we all nodded.

The other adults left and my parents glared at me as they walked out of the room. I could even hear them muttering to each other: Like any curse could make us forget we had a daughter.

I wanted to scream but knew that it would not help any of us. It would just make them loathe me more. That witch had told me so. I needed to find a way to break this curse. Rebekah stopped in front of my and squeezed my arm giving me a small smile.

"Don't worry, we will call your aunt Freya, if anyone can find a way to break this curse it is her." She said I nodded giving her a polite smile.

Right now the future did definitely not seem bright on that front. All I had wanted was my parents back, and now that I did they would never remember me until I either broke a curse or died.

That could take years, and this curse seemed to have been in the works for a while. Plus it had to be old and very dark magic to have done this.

She hugged me and Hope goodbye before following the rest of them. Dr. Saltzman walked over to us.

"I will have Dorian look into it as well. You are also allowed to look at your mother and grandmothers grimoire. Just no doing any spells. I know about that black magic you practiced yesterday." He said looking at both me and Hope seriously. We nodded and he left too. Hope was clearly frustrated but I was numb at this point. Nothing Dr. Saltzman could do, would be as bad as my parents not remembering me.

"Wanna come to my room and study." Hope asked smiling down at me and I shook my head.

"No thanks. I can't concentrate tonight. I need to find George anyway." I said and she nodded sending me off too.

* * *

It was a slow walk to George's room. I was tired and sad, and I just wanted to see and talk to my friend about it. Him, Hope and Ralph was all I had left at this school. I knocked on his door lightly, using our secret knock. He opened first he smiled but as soon as he saw me he did something I had not expected.

He pulled me in for a hug. I smiled a little and hugged him back. We pulled back and he looked at me relieved.

"I thought you were dead. Now that I know there is someone out there who is as good at pulling pranks as I am. How would I have survived alone?" He said smirking I chuckled and shrugged.

"I get it man. I mean if I had died, which I would not, because I can't die until after puberty. But if I had, I would not have been surprised if you had killed your self with boredom afterwards." I said smirking back a little. He chuckled and moved so that I could enter his room.

I sat down on his bed and looked around. I wanted to be distracted from everything right now. George seemed like the best option. I looked around his room a little closer than normal. He had lots of posters hanging. He had good taste in music. He looked me over and nodded smiling a little.

"Oh you should hear, my dad sent me a new record. It is wicked." He said pulling out an old record and putting it on on a low volume. I smiled as it played.

"It is both very sad and beautiful at the same time." he said sitting down beside me smiling. I nodded slowly and sighed.

"So how did the trip go? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just assumed the worst since you know? You would probably be with your parents right now. If you had found them." He said nervously. I smiled politely at him, he was sweet to actually worry about me. I shrugged slightly before taking in a deep breath and sighing.

"I did find them. They aren't dead." I said and he nodded looking at me expectantly. I looked away for a moment trying not to get tears in my eyes. I did not feel like crying anymore. I had cried enough for two days. I looked around and tried to focus on the music. Then I recognised the song and I felt like crying even more. It was a Turtles album his dad had sent him. It was playing happy together, I remember dancing to that song with my mom and dad. He loved that song, and he kept saying: The 60s had the best music.

I took a deep breath and focused away again.

"Uhm, I walked into a trap. My parents even told me to go, but I didn't listen to them. I was captured too. And while Hope and the others came to rescue us, they were a little too late. I was a coven of very powerful witches and I was erased from their minds." I said tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to suppress them but they would not go away.

"I am so sorry Freddy, that's horrible." He said hugging me again. I cried a little as he hugged me, I felt safe and broken.

"Why didn't I listen to them? Why didn't I just leave them there and have the others rescue them? Then I would not be in this situation." I whispered in-between sobs.

He let me cry out, after I had calmed down we lied side by side on his bed. First in a comfortable silence. Listening to the music. Then we talked a little, slowly, calmly about nothing.

It was the best I had felt in a long time. I should go to him more often, he was really good at this. I wanted to thank him for this, but my mind was foggy from everything. I had no idea how to put in to words how much this meant to me. I had no idea what came over me, but I slowly lifted my hand from the bed and put near his hand. He understood the gesture and opened his hand. I laced our fingers together and gave them a small squeeze. I smiled a little as our hands touched. It was not half bad. It was actually just what I needed right now.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:  
Hey, wow its been so long since I updated. I am really sorry. But thank you so much to the people who commented. I know it sounds strange, but I got a weird joy out of knowing I made you cry. :P  
I hope you like this Chapter.:)

* * *

I woke up in Georges bed, we had moved a little to both sleep. Our hands had gotten untangled too, but our pinky fingers were holding on. I looked up annoyed at the voice that woken me.

"That is so sweet." I heard first turning my head in the direction of the voice.

I looked over at George who was woken up too. We shared a look before I glared back at Josie and Lizzie Saltzman.

"Looks like Sabrina the teen bitch has a boyfriend." Lizzie said looking at us with her arms crossed. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her annoyed.

"You better want something good. Because I am not in a good mood. And ripping both your throats out sounds fun right now." I almost hissed at them. Lizzie gave me a salty look but Josie put her hand on her to calm her down and looked at me kindly.

"Dad told us to find you. Not what for." She said and I sighed and looked over at George.

"See you later?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

I sighed and got out of bed still fully clothed from last night.

I followed them out off the room still annoyed. I went to my room and changed quickly while they waited. I walked out and glared at them.

"Do I really need escorts? I know where your dads office is." I said and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Sadly yes. He insisted. But I did hear you have been there plenty of times. Did your parents never tell you that getting in trouble is a bad thing?" Lizzie said challenging me. I glared at her how dare she say that to me.

I raised an eyebrow and figured I could deal with the consequences later. I quickly used my magic to fling her up on the wall.

"Look bitch. I was just erased from my parents minds. I am not in the mood. Now, piss off." I hissed.

I let her down and glared at the two sisters as they left. Lizzie glared and muttered something but I did not want to listen to it. I just walked to Dr. Saltzmans office and waited for the rest of the adults to arrive.

I met Hope there who smiled at me. I handed her my mothers grimoire and we slowly got to work on finding a breaking spell as we waited. Slowly the adults filed into the front office. I looked up to see my mom and dad standing there glaring at me. They clearly still hated me. I needed to break this curse, and fast. If there is one thing I have learned from what they told about their past. It is that those two are not the best to have as your enemy. Rebekah stood beside us and smiled down at us.

"We called Freya, she is looking into the spell as well right now." Rebekah said and I nodded giving her a faint smile.

I looked back into the grimoire and Dr. Saltzman finally joined us. I walked beside Hope into the office.

"Now I understand that this is a delicate matter. We at this school would be happy to help you as long as you all need. I also understand if you want to discuss this matter in private. I would love to help but unfortunately I am a little busy right this second. You can use the ballroom as you please." He said.

We all nodded and slowly walked to the ballroom. I could feel my parents eyes burning in the back of my neck. This was gonna be horrible to go through. Hope and I sat down and looked through our grimoires again, as our family stood around talking. Suddenly the grimoire was ripped from my lap. I looked up to see my mom who had taken it. She glared at me and pulled my up from my seat by the wrist.

"How did you get your filthy hands on my grimoire?" She hissed I could not help but glare back.

"I borrowed it." I hissed back taking my arm back.

"I have had enough of you. You cannot possibly be our daughter. We would never raise a thief." She said and I got angry. I was cried out, now I just felt like fighting them on this. I was tired of missing them, that would not bring them back. But finding a spell that broke this current one would bring them back. I needed the grimoire to do that.

"I am your daughter. But right now you just don't remember me. Now please give me that back, we might find a spell that will help you do just that." I said I could feel my anger seething through me. I had always had trouble controlling my emotions and right now I was angry and frustrated with them. She got angrier and I was tired so I decided that it was not a request. I used my vamp strength to take the book from her hand. As soon as I did Dad was at her side glaring at me.

"Now let's stop this nonsense, we will find a solution in due time." Elijah said stepping in. My dad looked at me vengefully. I had never seen both him and mom like this before. It was honestly a little scary.

"Shut it brother. I am sick of listening to this imposter. I know more than anyone about magic, and I have never heard of a spell like this." He yelled glaring from Elijah to me.

"And I think we would know who our own daughter was. If we had one, but that would be impossible!" My mother yelled as well.

I could feel anger boiling within me. None of this was helping me get them back, this was just hurtful to watch. I felt like screaming at them, but I tried to control. I could feel the lights flicker and some rumbling gathering outside. I seemed to have a literal storm brewing inside of me.

They seemed to be getting frustrated and angrier by the minute.

"This is absurd, we do not have a daughter." My dad yelled mostly at Elijah but I could feel some anger towards me as well.

I hated that witch even more now. She had really cursed me well and to implant a hatred towards me too, that was smart.

Elijah and Rebekah yelled something to him but he just shunned them and glared at me.

"I am sick of having this discussion. You said the spell was tied to your life right?" He asked me and I nodded slowly a little scared. Maybe he would know what spell had been used. He was an expert on all things magic after all. But the way he was looking at me, eyes empty of any sign of love. That was scaring me a little. I did know about his past after all.

He gave me a small but annoyed smile before turning to my mom. He whispered something to her before turning back to me.

"Well, there is one very easy way to break it then." He said smirking.

I looked at him confused, there could not be an easy solution. This was old and dark magic after all. Something was off about the way he looked at me. I stepped back a little scared, suddenly my mother lifted her hands and muttered a spell. It hexed us all in place. We all almost at the same time, yelled to ask what the hell was happening. My dad looked at her and she nodded. He had not been hexed stuck, because he vamp sped over to me. I looked at him scared but he just looked at me angry and I could see his fangs come out and veins from his eyes. I had seen that face a lot, so I should not be scared of it. But I was scared shitless right now. Then he bit down into my neck.

I screamed out in pain, and I begged him to stop, but he just kept going. I tried fighting him off, I even tried hexing nothing worked. I looked over at my mother begging her to stop him. But I saw no empathy in her eyes.

I wanted to fight more but my energy was fleeting. I was feeling cold all of a sudden. I could feel my limbs getting weaker too. I guess that is what dying feels like. I had no idea what I had expected. I could feel some tears rolling down my cheeks as I looked around. I had just gained and lost a whole lot of family. And I did not want to let go of them already. But I could feel the life literally draining out of me.

Suddenly my dad did let go, and I was dropped to the floor. I could do nothing but fall and slowly watch as he wiped my blood from his face. He slowly turned to the rest of our family.

"There, problem solved." He said.

I could only hear it faintly, it was like everything was getting further and further away. It was so warm and cold all at the same time. I was also so tired but I wanted to see them all one time before I went. I knew nothing could save me now. I was already half a vampire, what could possibly heal me?

"I'm sorry. I should have listened." I tried to say. I could barely hear myself and it probably came out as a whisper. But I was too far gone to do anything about it.

I looked around tears running down my face. My blood spilling all over the floor as I slowly closed my eyes letting myself rest.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V.

I watched in horror as my uncle killed his own daughter, and Davina held us in place with a spell. I could do nothing but yell at them to stop. Nothing worked, not even Francesca's cries of help. I wanted to tell her that everything was gonna be okay. But I had no idea what was gonna happen. I had never died. I slowly watched tears run down her face as she closed her eyes slowly. I yelled at her to try and stay awake but it was no use.

God I wish my family was not so stubborn some times. I hated that spell as well. I had just lost more family, and I wanted to cry and scream.

Suddenly there was a burst of dark magic that swept through the room. It emitted from my cousin. I had no idea what to do now. What was gonna happen?

I looked around, and Davina and Kol looked at us and each other confused. I could feel some tears streaming down my face. Even more so when I looked up at my uncle. I saw him look around us concerned.

"Where's Francesca? She came to save us, where is she?" He looked at us annoyed and very concerned.

I wanted to cry when I saw that, not only had I just lost family, but he was gonna lose his kid in a second.

I looked over at my aunt and uncle who gave me a small smile before turning to Kol. However before anyone could say anything, Davina screamed and ran across the room. As soon as Kol saw her, he ran to her too. They both hugged and cried over her, wondering what had happened.

Suddenly Kol stood up and turned to us, angrier than I had ever seen him. He looked even angrier than my dad.

"What happened here?" He asked.

I could barely look at him, but just walked over to Rebekah, I started crying slowly into her shoulder and she hugged me tightly.

"Brother. You and Davina were cursed. You had no memory of Francesca so." I could hear Elijah start, but Kol interrupted.

"So you killed her? There is always a loophole to these kinds of curses. There is always a way!" He yelled.

"We know brother. We could never hurt any of our nieces! But it was tied to her life, and you loathed the idea of her." I could hear my aunt yell at him. I had always hated it when they fought.

I should not be reacting that badly, I knew how to deal with loss. I had done it a more than anyone should. I tried to slowly gather my feelings and calm down. I knew how all of this worked, I had lost both a mom and dad after all. I calmed down and slowly looked up from Rebekah's shoulder. I looked at Kol, I could see the confusion in his eyes. Elijah repeated what Rebekah had said about the curse. Suddenly he stumbled backwards. I could see that the realisation was slowly coming to him.

"No, no way, I have done some bad things. But I could never do that. No, please tell me I didn't." He begged us, he looked pleading with desperate tears in his eyes.

He slowly walked over to Davina, who was still crying. He just grabbed Francescas lifeless body. He slowly and very carefully cradled her as he cried. He told Davina how sorry he was, he muttered to himself he could not have done that.

It was horrifying to watch as they both cried over their daughter. A daughter they had both just killed.

I had finally gotten some control over my emotions. But I still hugged Rebekah who was crying as well now. I let her go slowly and she walked over to Elijah crying at his shoulder. I looked over at Alaric and he nodded and sighed. He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll give you some privacy and make sure no one else comes in here." He said and I nodded slowly.

I could not smile even politely right now, but that is how I was always with this. He then gave me a small hug, that I truly did appreciate before leaving us to it.

The sounds of their crying was almost drowning.

I suddenly could not do anything other than stand there frozen in place. I wanted to say something, or do something that would make all of this better, but nothing would.

I tried to focus on any other sound that the school made, but nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly the door burst open and MG walked in trying to detain George who was walking angrily towards us. I could feel my family glare at him.

"I am so sorry, Hope, Hope's family. I tried to keep him outside." MG said, I could feel my aunt and Uncle glare at him, but soften as soon as George looked horrified at Francesca. I looked at MG and nodded.

"It's fine MG. George was a friend." I said and he looked at me confused, but let George go who immediately ran to Francesca's side. MG finally saw what had happened and looked from her to me surprised and scared.

"Shit. Dr. Saltzman said someone had died. But what the hell happened here?" He asked confused.

I was too sad right now to deal with him, I just glared at MG.

"Leave it MG." I said and he nodded leaving the room, after muttering some condolences.

I looked back to my cousin and I could feel more tears streaming down my face. I hate this family for dying this much. Suddenly George half stood up and looked from Kol and Davina to me and my other uncle and aunt. I could see the true hurt on his face, and it made me both a little sad and happy. I was glad that she had a friend that cared for her, it is more friends than I had. Especially now that Landon betrayed me. He cleared his throat and looked up at us scared.

"I… I… We need to consecrate her." He finally got out.

I looked at him confused but Davina and Kol looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, we need to before it's too late." Davina said.

I took in a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"I will go get the supplies." I said

With that I left the room that my only cousin was currently lying dead in. I could feel my tears start burning in my eyes, but George was right. We needed to consecrate her before it was too late. The least we could do was give her access to the afterlife.

I tried to cover up as I walked to my room.

"Hey Hope, are you okay?" I heard Josie from behind me. I had too much on my mind to tell her the truth.

"I'm fine!" I yelled, but kept walking towards my room, the tears falling from my eyes.

Once I got there I wanted to throw myself into bed and cry, but I knew we needed to consecrate her pretty fast. I got myself together and slowly stood up from my bed. I then almost in a blur picked up the herbs we needed to consecrate her. The walk back was also in a blur, everyone was so happy and loud, now I wished I could go back to the silent sobbing going on back at the ballroom. This noise was drowning, I was happy once I got back to the room, and closed the door behind me. I handed Davina the herbs. I hated seeing the look in her eyes. I imagine that would be the look my mom or dad would have if anything ever happened to me. It made me so sad, I was okay with having to go through all of this hurt. I had kind of accepted that it was my destiny. And while I knew no one else would ever understand what I was going through, I never wanted them to know either. I never wanted anyone to have to go through what I had. Yet I was seeing my cousin die, and my uncles life falling apart in front of his eyes. It broke my heart knowing they knew how I felt. Their world was slowly falling apart, just like mine had. And all we could do was watch helplessly as it did.

We slowly sat down around her all looking at her. One of them had closed her eyes, and was currently placing her in the right position to be consecrated. She looked almost peaceful now, even with all that blood from her neck.

I looked over at Davina who nodded at me, telling me she was ready to begin. I did not remember much of her from my childhood. But Francesca had told me some things about her, so I did feel like I knew her a little. However she seemed to stop and look up at my uncle a little scared.

"Kol, are you sure about this? We have both been there, it is not like the ancestors are fond of the two of us. I just don't want to her to suffer." She asked concerned, I understood, I don't think the ancestors would be very fond of me either.

"Don't worry. We are gonna bring her back." He said I could hear his voice break a little.

"None of us have the power to do that." Davina yelled back at him, more out of hurt than anger.

"Don't you think I know that! But I can't just give up! We can't just have another kid, this was it. And I…I killed her... So we have to get her back somehow, otherwise I can't live with myself for the rest of eternity!" He yelled back sounding like he was about to cry in the end. They slowly held each others hands and put their foreheads together as a way of comfort. I felt so bad for them, slowly they pulled away and Davina looked at him and nodded slowly.

"The afterlife has never been able to contain either of us for very long. Let's make sure it can't contain her either." He said slowly, looking at his wife, she smiled a little with tears in her eyes but nodded.

"We will help in any way we can. I am sure the school and Freya will as well." Elijah said and I nodded, I would help all that I could to bring her back.

They both looked around at us and gave us a small but broken smile. Davina then nodded slowly and began consecrating Francesca, tears still in her eyes every time she dared to look at her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for the positive review. I always apreaciate those! :D  
A little actual note, the lore on resurrection the ancestral plane and stuff is a little vague. I truly did try to read up on how resurrections were done on the show, but there was no clear methode. So if you know something I do not, please do share, because I have researched within the series universe and not been able to find much substantial. If not, I hope the rules I have created makes sense within the universe. (again if you don't agree, please tell me how I should change it so I can make it fit into the universe.)

Then I just hope you enjoy the story. :)

* * *

Hope's P.O.V.

* * *

My aunt and uncle were insane. Francesca had just been killed and now they were talking about resurrecting her? That could possibly not be that easy. If it was that easy, then I should not be an orphan anymore!

I was angry and sad at the same time. Even though I had not known her for that long, I was still so sad about losing another family member. Yet here they were living in denial.

I left the room after she was consecrated because I could not handle this anymore. Against my better judgement I went to Landon's room. He looked surprised as he opened the door to see me.

"Hope, look I am so sorry about the knife. I really have no idea why I took it!" He started but I shut him up by hugging him, I cried a little and he let me. I had no idea why I went to him, I did not trust him after what he did. Yet my feet just carried me there. He let me cry and hugged my back without saying a word.

He just slowly closed the door behind me and sat me down and let me cry some more. I had not cried like this for a while, but I needed to let all of the emotion out before moving on. I could not help but still be frustrated, have my mind swirl thinking about how everyone I seemed to care about seemed to die. Maybe it was a good thing that I was still mad at Landon, that way he could not be killed.

I had calmed down and was wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I am sorry Landon, I have no idea why I came here. It doesn't mean I forgive you." I said looking at him, and he looked back hurt but just nodded.

"Yeah, I get it, I royally screwed up. Wanna talk about what had you crying?" He asked and I sighed knowing I would have to talk to people about this soon. People were already asking questions with my family being here.

"I heard your aunt and uncles are here, did something happen with them?" He asked before I could answer Ralph walked in and looked at me confused. I thought he could hear this as well. He seemed nice enough after all. Plus Francesca had liked him.

"Well, my cousin Francesca, we found her parents and the witches that had kidnapped them. Sadly the managed to cast some very old and very dark curse on them. Meaning my aunt and uncle, her parents, didn't remember her." I started mostly looking at Ralph, thinking he was the one who needed this information the most. I also knew it was a good thing to tell people what had happened quickly, that way you could skip the denial phase. He looked at me saddened and a little confused. Without the confused part it was the saddened and pitying look I had been receiving my entire life. Something I was truly sick off.

"Sh*t, is she okay? I know how much she missed her parents." He asked and I could feel myself smile a little at the irony of this question.

"Well, no. There was hatred implemented as a safety in the curse. So her mom magiced us in place while her father Kol, killed her. The curse was broken, and now they are in complete denial and want to resurrect her!" I said frustrated that my uncle could not accept this truth for what it was.

"What? Damn, is there anything we can do to help?" He asked concerned and I just shook my head.

"No. Stay out of this please. Everyone who meddles with our family gets hurt." I said getting up from Landon's bed who looked at me sadly.

With that I left the room to go back to where my dead cousin was currently lying, along with my family who was standing around. Elijah called Kol absurd and Rebekah agreed. I could see Davina working on something but decided to observe the argument currently going on.

"Seriously Kol she is gone. There is no way you are going to be able to revive her." He said and Kol just rolled his eyes.

"What do you know brother? Are you a witch? Did you study witchcraft with our mother, and all over the world in order to know everything there was to know about witchcraft. Are you married to a former harvest girl, who was regent of the nine covens of New Orleans?" He asked annoyed and paused for Elijah's clear answer of no, even if he never uttered the word.

"So don't tell me what our magic can and cannot do." He spat and Elijah was understandibly annoyed with him, but did not have a response for this.

"But I am a witch, and I have studied magic. I want Francesca back. I really really do. But if resurrection was that easy, why isn't my mom and dad still alive?" I interrupted.

They all turned to me and I could see them all lower their eyes in sadness. I made a valid point and they knew it. Besides I hoped they missed my dad too. He was their brother after all.

Kol walked over to me sadly and took my hand with a small sad smile.

"If I could have saved our brother I would have in a heartbeat. But his death was different. I am still sorry though. I wish I could bring him back for you." He said and I rolled my eyes. I knew he deep down did love my dad, but the facts still stood. The dead stayed dead, especially in our family.

"I know. But we can't bring her back. I have studied this, to resurrect someone you need to syphon a very powerful artefact. But all of those powerful enough were destroyed. Besides you know it comes at a huge cost, because it is against the laws of nature." I said sternly. Once the reality had sunk in we could have a funeral and I could move on once again. Deep down I knew I did not want to again, but life did not stop just because someone died. I knew this better than anyone, he should too, after all he was over a thousand years old.

"I know that. But her dying this young is against the laws of nature. Hell, everyone in this room is in some way against the laws of nature! I am not letting something as meaningless as death take my daughter from me. You can either help or leave, it is up to you." He said sternly stepping back and looking at all of us.

We all stayed silent for a moment before nodding slowly. I sighed and looked at my uncle seeing how hurt but determined he was. I looked over at my aunt Rebekah who smiled a little before stepping closer to Kol.

"Always and forever." She said slowly.

I looked at Elijah who was on my side and against this, however he too stepped forward a little.

"You're gonna need a voice of reason. As always with you brother." He said.

I sighed and looked at them with a small smile before going to them as well.

"Always and forever." I said

They all smiled at me and Kol pulled me into a hug and thanked me.

* * *

General P.O.V.

* * *

After a few hours Kol was pacing around the floor clearly thinking.

"Okay, we need to be smart about this. Smarter than when you brought me back love." He said looking at Davina who nodded.

"Right." She said remembering who her bringing him back had cursed him to kill her. They were not interested in repeating that with their daughter.

"How about we go over what we know about resurrection?" Hope said and they nodded.

"Right, since we followed the New Orleans tradition and consecrated her, her soul is in the ancestral plane. Which is not a pretty place. To bring people back you need a blood connection, which we have more than enough of in this room. We need something to syphon for this to work. And this will be easier the more witches can channel this power." Kol started and the rest nodded listening.

"The witch part should be easy enough since we are currently in a school for witches and the supernatural." Hope said a little smug which made her uncle smile at her.

"But we have a problem. As you said all of the dark objects you created that could possibly be syphoned were destroyed. Which means we need to channel something else." Davina said looking up from the symbols she was drawing on the floor. I nodded and sighed, there was the problem. How would we found something old and powerful enough to resurrect someone.

"We could ask Dr. Saltzman? He is gonna be against it, but maybe he could be persuaded to do some research into it." Hope said and the adults agreed to it.

* * *

As Hope expected he was not keen on the idea. However somehow Kol made him agree to at least consider it. As he explained, he was not talking about killing or hurting anything. So there was no true harm to this.

We went back to the ballroom and Kol helped Davina draw and later move Francesca on top of their drawing before lighting some candles.

"What are you even doing?" Hope asked first now noticing how much they had been working on this weird circle with ruins that she had never seen before.

"She is already consecrated are you trying to preserve her body or something?" Hope asked curious.

"Yes and no. Since neither Davina or I is very well liked in the ancestral plane. We need to keep her safe until we can find a way to bring her back." Kol said slowly and pulled out a black candle, Hope could sense the magic radiating from it as he lit it.

Suddenly Francesca appeared she stepped forward to touch us, but understandably she was stuck inside the circle.

"Mom? Dad? What is going on?" She asked frantically. They looked at her with tears in their eyes and walked over putting their hands on the edge of the circle.

"We are so sorry darling, but we are gonna bring you back okay? Has anyone tried to hurt you?" Davina asked her daughter concerned.

"No, I am fine. I got to this weird shadowy world and these ghosts were coming at me, but this nice with Dahlia helped me. She told me she was a friend of the family." She said and Hope smiled relieved that she seemed alright in the witches afterlife.

However as she looked around at her family with their concerned faces her smile dropped too. Something was wrong.

"Okay, darling, if we don't bring you back before you have to go back there you have to get away from Dahlia. She is not a friend of our family. She is the woman who took your aunt Freya from us because of a deal made with our mother. She might try to hurt you or contain you in the afterlife." Kol said concerned and Francesca looked at them clearly scared. Which was an understandable reaction from a 13 year old dead witch. She put her hands up to meet her parents wanting clearly wanting to touch them but being unable to.

Dr. Saltzman burst in the door with a book but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his dead students ghost in the middle of the ballroom.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I may have something. There is no guarantee but it is a start." He said looking around the room weirdly. He was feeling a little intimidated being in a room with the most powerful supernatural family of them all. They all looked at him to continue and he stepped further into the room.

"Right, I was already reading about the gemini coven, and Malachai once syphoned a cursed area in order to break a spell. Which got me thinking. Since the dark objects are no longer an option, what if we syphoned a cursed place." Dr. Saltzman said still not liking the idea, since his daughters were siphons.

"But is there any know place that is cursed with powerful enough magic?" Elijah, as always the voice of reason, stepped in the question. They all seemed to pause for a moment all thinking of possibilities.

"I don't think a curse per se is necessary brother." Kol said after their moment of silence.

"Witches who die in agony leave a big magical mark when they die. We would be able to syphon that from the ground." Kol said thinking out loud. He walked a little as he was talking trying to think as clearly as possible as he did so.

"13 witches were hung from a tree right here in mystic falls during our witch trials, could that work?" Dr. Saltzman said.

This time Davina stepped forward.

"I don't see why not." She said and they all nodded in agreement.

"We are willing to help, however, I will not accept you harming any of my own students. And I will not force any of them to participate in this. Is that clear?" Dr. Saltzman said sternly, they all nodded understanding this. This attitude was exactly why they had sent Hope here in the first place.

"We are gonna need some witches though, Hope could you ask some of your friends?" Kol said and she nodded, not wanting to tell her family that she did not really have any.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V.

I left the room with Alaric and as soon as we were outside I looked at him frustrated with all of this.

"Training in 5?" I asked and he nodded with a small smile.

I had no idea why but the only way we would have our deepest conversations was when we trained together. He would ask me questions he knew I would not otherwise answers if I was not also focused on training. And I needed to both talk to him, and let out some frustrations.

We both went to go change and went to the empty gym, picked up our fighting sticks before getting started.

"Why didn't you tell your family about your social life?" He started as I threw the first punch and he blocked it.

"I do not want a social lecture right now. Besides I will still gather up enough witches." I said a little annoyed with him, I knew this was gonna be his first question. He was always questioning my social life. I never understood why, he knew my story and why I would not let just anyone in.

"So, what's the plan with Landon? Does he like go here now?" I asked annoyed hitting him again and then jumping to attack from another side, he continuously blocked me.

"Why? Are you still thinking of murdering him?" He asked and paused to attack me for once with a dodged and tried to counter once again being blocked. I paused for a second looking at him again before he continued.

"Because, the knife sat dormant for thousands of years, but started attracting magical creatures when he touched it. I'd say we need to learn more about him." He said.

We fought for another few minutes in silence before he called it a day. I turned to see Rebekah looking at us and smiling. I walked over to her with a small smile.

"Your fighting is getting quite good. I needed a break from my brothers. So who is this Landon with a knife?" She said smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"Just a stupid boy, possibly magical but we don't know yet." I said and she smirked knowing me.

"Just be careful who you give your heart to alright? Besides if he hurts you he is gonna have this aunt to deal with." She said linking her arm with mine and I chuckled shaking my head. I had had a crush on him once but after taking that knife I did not know who he was anymore, or if I could forgive him.

* * *

I had asked around and as suspected very few people wanted to help me. George was on board and had gotten a few of the younger witches to join. The problem was they were not developed and controlled enough yet. I knew we needed more, which is why against my better judgement was standing outside the door of my two least favourite people. True, after saving the school together I knew Josie was not too bad. Lizzie was another story completely.

I slowly lifted my hand and knocked on their door, knowing I would need the two syphons. Josie opened it and looked at me confused but let me in. Lizzie was sadly there. I had hoped it would just be Josie, it would have been easier to persuade Josie alone and have her persuade Lizzie, but apparently not.

"What are you doing here? Here to corrupt my sister some more?" Lizzie asked, and I sighed knowing I should not snap back at her before asking them a favour.

"Look, we need your help." I said slowly and Lizzie just rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day where the great Hope Mikaelson needed our mortals help." She said sarcastically. I made fists and tried to contain my anger.

"Believe me, I would not be here if I didn't have to. But you two are my last resort." I said and Josie stepped in-between us.

"Let's just hear what it is Lizzie." She said and her sister sighed and gave me a bitchy look that told me to start talking.

"My cousin Francesca was killed because of a curse. Now my uncle and aunt may have found a way to bring her back. But we need someone to syphon the power in order for it to work." I said and Lizzie looked at me like I was crazy.

"No way. We are not getting involved in raising your dead cousin." Lizzie said, however before I could protest Josie looked at me and sighed.

"I will do it." I looked up at her shocked Lizzie was as well.

"Come on Jo! You cannot be serious! What would dad say? It is dangerous. Plus doing Hope a favour. And it is not like Francesca was ever nice to us!" She protested but Josie just looked at me with a small smile.

"I know it is dangerous, but I want to do it. Plus I would always stop before it becomes too much. I did see Francesca when I was on watch duty, she is not too bad. A little hostile at first, true. But I wanna help. Besides, if dad approved this, it has to work right? Please, let's do it together?" She said turning to her sister who looked at her disapproving.

"Fine. But you owe me, both of you." She said and I smiled and thanked them.

* * *

I ran into Ralph on the way back and told him what was happening, we was happy and said he would help however he could. I told him he could come and visit us in the ballroom, I knew he and Francesca was friends.

Sadly this operation turned out to be more complicated than originally thought. The candle used to keep Francesca in the ballroom was running out, and could not be replaced. By nightfall she would be back on the ancestral plane. And we had no idea how long she could escape the ancestors and Dahlia.

Ralph came in and was introduced and talked a little with Francesca. He stayed as we all told her goodbye, but gave her and her parents a moment alone with her. I could see how much it hurt Davina and Kol to say goodbye to her, even if it hopefully was just a short while. Then suddenly the candle burned out and she disappeared. Davina and Kol shared a hug and a small moment, Davina crying quietly for a moment with Kol comforting her. It was a sweet moment, and I wanted them to get her back so bad.

After a little while they pulled apart and went back to planning Ralph felt like he was intruding which I could understand and wanted to leave us to it.

"And please, tell me if there is anything I can do to help. Even if I am not a witch." He said and I smiled and nodded, however Kol turned to him and looking at him for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you. You can show up to the spell if you want. It is gonna be dangerous, but the more power the witches have to draw from the bigger a chance we have of succeeding. But we won't blame you for not doing it." He said with a sad smile. Before returning to his work. Ralph nodded and gave me a small smile before leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you so much to .Weird for you review. It really did warm my heart. Also if I forgot to thank you: thank you to Guest and camhopsmith for reviewing. (Camhopsmith: I found a sick little joy knowing I made you cry. :P)

Anyway, I tried to stay as true to lore as possible. Some thing will be explained as the characters learned it. Hopefully this all makes sense.

And if you like it please do review, they mean a lot to me! :D

* * *

Hope's P.O.V.

Luckily with Josie and Lizzie on board, it was a lot easier to convince some of the other witches.

A few days later Kol and Davina were certain that they had the right spell for bringing her back.

I was happy, but not confident in this plan, plus there was still monsters attacking, and I had a weird feeling one was going to come tonight.

Ruin all of their hard work, and kill my cousin for good. A little part of me did want it to fail. Mostly because it would make my fathers death seem so avoidable. But I knew this was dumb of me to think, I did love my cousin, and even if I had only known her for a little while, she was still family.

We gathered the supplies needed and I had spread the word to anyone willing to participate to meet us at the door before we left.

Before we left Kol gently picked up her limp body, and cradled her almost like a baby to make sure he was not breaking anything on her.

The look he gave her broke my heart. He was so scared and sad to see the thing he loved most like this. Davina walked to him, and they put their foreheads together sharing a moment.

I looked at this and smiled a little, they loved each other so much. I had no doubt my dad and mom loved me this much. But seeing this kept reminding me what I did not have anymore.

Someone must have noticed my sudden change in behaviour, because suddenly I was hugged from behind. My first instinct was to attack but as I inhaled I recognised the smell of my aunt and smiled hugging her back slightly.

Bekah did not say anything she just hugged me and kissed the top of my head before walking to stand beside me.

"I know, we miss them too." She said sadly and I smiled a little having my other family here again made this a lot easier. Even if I had lost my mom and dad, I still had two aunts and two uncles who loved me to death. We all knew they would never replace my mom and dad, but they were the only family I had left, and I did love them very much.

She squeezed me one last time as a comfort.

"They are proud of you, you know that right? We are too." She said with a small smile and I could not help but smile as well.

"I know." I said with a small nod.

Finally they walked over to us and we left the ballroom knowing it was time.

We walked to the front door and met Doctor Saltzman on the way.

"Please take care of my students." He said and all of us nodded.

He nodded and sighed, he knew everyone was a willing participant, and that there was nothing he could do to stop us. However he also looked at Francesca's lifeless body and sighed before nodding and turning around. Showing his support for this project but going back to researching the knife.

I smiled as I saw everyone who had shown up, Ralph, Lizzie, Josie, Penelope, George, a few younger kids, and a few more witches. Even though I was still angry with him, I was glad Landon had shown up as well.

Kol and Davina slowly explained what we were about to do and handed everyone a copy of the spell they had settled on.

We then walked to town in relative silence, most people were only talking about this spell that was about to happen. I did not know what scared me most, the spell working, or the spell not working.

I could feel my hand shaking with nervous energy, what if we were not enough? I felt someone grab my hand and I felt relieved for a moment, before looking at the person holding it. I felt like pulling away but Landon looked at me sadly.

"I just thought you could use a friend right now." He said and I glared at him. I wanted to tell him I could do this on my own, but his hand was stopping mine from shaking.

"I am just concentrating." I said angry, I did not feel like looking weak in front of him, or even make him think I had forgiven him.

We were finally a little outside of mystic falls in a weird part of the forrest I wondered why I had avoided seeing all these years. A very big oak tree standing tall in the middle of the forrest, but no other trees around it. It was like most plants were scared of it.

Kol carefully set Francesca down and got up to get everyone in position. He positioned us all in a planned out circle, making sure that powerful beings were paired with not so powerful witches and so on. I held George and Elijah's hands. While Kol was placing us in the best magical position Davina was lighting candles around her body and the tree. As we had gotten closer I understood why I had avoided this place on a run. The magic was radiating off this thing like a beacon.

As soon as everything was set up, we had all joined hands and I looked around a moment to see when we would start chanting. However Kol was looking up at the sky.

"Brother." I heard Elijah say from beside me but my uncle did not even look at us.

"Hush. It is not full moon yet." He said, we both looked up and saw that the moon was clearly full.

"It is full brother." Elijah said annoyed.

"And when we are resurrecting your dead daughter you can make that call. But since it is my kid, how about I make the call." He snapped only shortly looking down at Elijah before looking up.

"Now, Let us start." He said a few moments later.

I sighed and closed my eyes concentrating my energy on Francesca, and everyone else. I suddenly felt the heat of magic flowing through me, and I started chanting along with everyone else in the circle.

"Ababbas dagoineh mateesah elunatan. Francisus melunaweh washaset zagoedan."

We kept repeating, I could feel the magic leave me and opened my eyes to focus on Francesca, but it did not seem to be working. Just like I suspected.

I tried chanting harder hoping it would somehow make it work. I could feel the rest follow suit but nothing seemed to happen still.

I was about to stop, tell everyone we had failed because this spell had clearly not worked, when I noticed something light flowing down from the sky. I had no idea how, but looking at it I knew it was her. I kept chanting tried to channel all of my magic towards her. When suddenly her body seemed to burst into flames. I was confused and sad, because this seemed to ruin the spell, and a few of the witches were scared as well. However I looked up and the small light dust was still there so I looked down to George and heard myself sternly say:

"Keep chanting." He nodded and so we did.

We kept repeating the mantra and the dust slowly kept descending. I put all of my energy into this spell I could feel a little bit of blood dripping from my nose knowing I was soon at a limit. But I kept going seeing how close we were to being back.

When suddenly a burst of energy sent us flying backwards. It broke both the circle and as a by product the spell.

I heard my uncle yell no out in pain, knowing we had failed and that we would have drawn too much magic by now, that we would need to find another magical place to do this.

My instincts kicked in and I was instantly looking for the force that had done this.

I noticed a large creature that looked very strange, it seemed to look both half human, half animal and half made of ice. I cast a spell to throw it backwards but that just seemed to stun it and make it angrier.

I knew it was probably partly from being drained from the previous spell that I had no power to fight this now.

"Hope we have to go. This thing does not look friendly." Landon said running to my side and I noticed everyone else was getting up.

I ran to join my family and gathered everyone up.

"Any ideas as to what this is?" I said looking my very old family hoping any of them recognised it from old folklore.

"Does it matter? I am going to kill this thing for ruining my spell!" He yelled but Elijah held him back.

"Let us figure out what we are fighting before we kill it. Kids get behind us. Quickly!" He said to the others. I never wanted any of them to be in danger and now they were.

I looked around and then turned around as they all gathered behind us.

"Okay, Landon, Ralph take the younger ones and bring them back to the school. Witches if you have enough power to continue please stay. I imagine we are going to need some witchy power sooner than later with this thing." I said and noticed that George was not moving.

"George! You have to go, it is not safe. We will take care of this." I yelled and Ralph noticed and lightly grabbed him getting him to go, however George's eyes did not leave me only to look down at my still burning dead cousin.

I felt a lump in my throat but swallowed the sadness knowing we needed a clear head to fight this thing.

"Also call doctor Saltzman the rest of you, let us figure out what this thing is." I said and I turned back to my family Rebekah looking at me proudly with a small smile.

While we slowly backed away from the monster.

"Okay let's think, half human, half beast, half ice. Do you remember anything from stories we heard back in the day." Elijah asked pulling us all out of thought trying to figure this thing out.

"Wait I think I remember something." Rebekah said and we all looked at her to tell.

"I think, remember my friend Sadzea, she was that athabaskan girl on the run." She said and paused of course none of us knew but my uncles seemed to think before nodding.

"If I remember correctly Niklaus and I killed her pretty quickly. She talked a lot." Kol said and Rebekah glared at him.

"That is right, however, because I listened instead of just being annoyed with her. I remember her telling me Athabaskan folklore. And luckily she managed to tell me about something called a Wechunge before you idiots killed her. I remember she said they were half human, half animal, half ice. They come from giant spirit animals. And I remember her saying something about man-eating evil spirits." Rebekah finished and we all looked at her hoping there was more.

"So how do we kill it?" I finally asked and she grimaced a little.

"Well as before mentioned, someone killed her before I got the chance to hear!" She said turning her head and glaring at Kol who looked at her annoyed.

"Luckily I know what you're talking about. I read about it somewhere that it was once killed by throwing it into a campfire." Doctor Saltzman said through the phone that Josie was holding up to us.

I nodded and gathered the witches.

We all joined hands, and I hoped to god we were not all too drained to do this. Davina walked over to take my hand and my family took Josie and Lizzies hands knowing they were syphons.

"Incendia" We all said simultaneously as we all afterwards raised our hands to shoot the flames towards the Wechunge. I really hoped that Rebekah remember this things name right, and that Doctor Saltzman was right about how to kill it.

I held my breath looking at it for a moment hoping it would work. It slowly started melting and I smiled hugging my aunt. And let out a sigh knowing we were probably safe for a little while.

As soon as we were sure that the creature was dead, we all seemed to look at each other. The man-eating creature seeming to take our attention and I had almost forgotten what we were doing here. Until I turned to the tree and looked at Francesca lying there. She had stopped burning. There was some ashes lying around yet it seemed like those ashes still mimicked her body. It looked strange and we slowly approached her. I could feel some tears welling up in my eyes seeing how we had destroyed her body. This spell had definitely not gone as planned. And I was crying not only because my cousin was still dead but because if it had not been for Landon activating that stupid knife that monster would have not interrupted our spell and my cousin would be alive. And my family had more than enough grief to have to deal with this as well.

My uncle and aunt were crying already my uncle repeating a No. He knew this should have worked too, I think we had needed this to work.

Rebekah walked over to me and put an arm around me, only to slowly pull me towards my aunt and uncle. We slowly gathered as a family. Everyone else stepping back to give us a moment. We had a group hug, trying to come to terms with the fact, that our family had lost another member. We all knew our always and forever extended beyond death, so we were collectively crying and mourning the loss of our cousin.

* * *

I had no idea how long we were standing there, it was both comforting and making me sadder, knowing my family was there embracing me, made me feel safe. But thinking about why we were all standing here like this brought tears to my eyes. I might not have known her all my life. But the promise of more family and a cousin to practice magic with. Her coming to me for advice and just from hanging out with her for a small while. I knew we would have been great cousins. Instead I was left with yet another empty space in my heart and left wondering what could have been.

We were all broken from our thoughts and cries when there was a cough from behind us. We all turned to glare at whatever witch had accidentally interrupted our family moment. Instead we saw all of them gaping at something behind us. We turned to see my cousin still half burned and covered in dust coughing again.

My eyes widened and we quickly let go of each other and rushed to her side when she suddenly sat up.

The dust was falling from her and revealing a not at all burnt body that was very much alive.

I could not help but smile widely. As she looked around us confused for a moment. Like she was trying to figure out if her mind was playing tricks on her or if this was actually real. After looking at us for a little while she coughed once more before speaking.

"Your mother says Hi." She then slowly said looking at her father our uncle and aunt. They all shared a look and could not help but chuckle.

It was also then we all seemed to attack her with an embrace. It was like when she uttered those words it seemed to become real that she was back. She was back from the dead.

Any doubt about this spell or even cares about Landon or the knife feel away as I was hugging my cousin once again. Kol and Davina showering her with affection.

"Hey, you just brought me back from the dead, gonna need to breathe again." She said as we all pulled away a little.

I smiled as the rest of us gave her a moment with her parents. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Josie giving me a small smile.

"We should probably head back. Who knows if the next monster decides to attack?" She said looking at me a little sadly. She knew how much my family meant to me. Hell she had only agreed to this because she only thought Francesca was half bad. I sighed and nodded.

"We should get back." I said to my family who looked at me and nodded.

We slowly all stood up Francesca dusting herself off with dust and then going around hugging both my aunt and uncle before getting to me.

"Hi Hope. I missed you in the afterlife. I had only just gotten a cousin." She said with a smile and I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Good thing I am not going anywhere then." I said and she chuckled hugging me again before returning to her parents. I understood her need to be with her parents after just being brought back from dead.

We walked back slowly for a moment a complete family again. It reminded me why we kept repeating that odd and maybe even cliche saying.

But once you were a part of this family you would love and be loved back:

_Always and forever._

* * *

A/N: Normally I am not one for two authors notes in a row, however, I wanted to disclose the monsters origin without spoiling that there was a monster coming. (which I imagine you know when you reach here). So the Wechunge is a mythological creature I found on wikipedia it is of Athabaskan origin. The discriptions varied so I just went with one, I thought would match. I also googled to find an Athabaskan name for Rebekahs friend. I hope I got this culturally right, if not I am sorry and please tell me how to correct it.


	12. Chapter 12

Francesca's P.O.V.

I knew I was supposed to be happy. I was reunited with my entire family, I got giant hugs from George and Ralph. But I felt different.

I was hanging out with my family and friends at the Salvatore school. I should be the happiest in the world. My parents remembered me. Everything was like it was supposed to be. I had barely just escaped Dhalia and Esters grip in the afterlife, I was happy a Bennett witch had come to my rescue. But here I was, and I felt like I was faking smiles all over again.

I had been brought back to life, and I was more dead inside than when I was in the afterlife.

I was packing up my room slowly getting ready to go home with my mom and dad. I tried to convince myself that this was why I was feeling like this. I was just sad about going home, because I had to say goodbye to the rest of my family and friends. That had to be the reason.

I sighed and put away a picture of me and Hope, and one in a Photo Booth with George. I smiled a little at them, I remember being so happy those days. I wanted to go back. Just like I wished I could go back to eating ice cream with my mom and dad on the pier back home. But I could not have both things at once, and that would be why I was so empty inside.

I heard a small knock on my already open door and looked up only to see Hope smiling at me.

"Excited to go home?" She said with a smile, but I knew she happy for me. But I also understood that she was envious that I had parents to home to.

"I don't know. I think this place might be growing on me." I said with a small smile and she chuckled.

"Yeah? Well I do not think your teachers will miss you." She said and I laughed a little thinking about how I had made a true mess of this place. Hope walked further into my room and sat down beside me looking around the room sadly.

"But I will miss you." She said and I smiled and pushed her lightly with my shoulder as a means to comfort her.

"Dont worry, now that we actually know that we exist, you can come visit." I said and I could see her face light up in a smile and she nodded.

"I would love to." She said hugging me and I hugged her back.

There was a smile on my face, and Hope sighed, probably relieved, into the hug. On the outside everything seemed perfect. Perfectly perfect actually.

I tried to close my eyes and feel how I thought I should feel. Glad that Hope still wanted to see me, and a little sad that I had to leave her.

I closed my eyes and I searched my brain, wrecked it, for anything, any trace of emotions.

All of the things I should be feeling.

But there was nothing there. I felt nothing. At first I thought I was just shock or maybe some trauma that came with being formally dead. But it had been 24 hours. Still nothing. I felt nothing. I really really wanted to feel something, anything, even bad emotions. But it was like there was a part of me missing, the part of me that felt things.

Maybe it was my soul, or my heart. Whatever you want to call it. All I knew is that I wanted to get it back. Hope pulled back and she smiled at me before getting up letting me know she would leave me alone to pack up the rest of my stuff.

I sighed as I looked around the now almost empty room.

* * *

I walked down the hall to get to the bathroom, you really needed a shower after coming back from the dead. I decided I could not be bothered to smile at anyone I did not truly care about. Or used to care about at least. I rolled my eyes as I bumped into the twins. I guess it was my lucky day, I just looked at them as they turned to look at me. I just sighed, they were in my way to the door of the showers. Lizzie gave me a bitchy look, I was about to wonder whatever did I ever do to her, but then I remembered threatening and flinging her and her sister up on walls on multiple occasions. I should probably feel bad about that, but she was being mean to me, besides I felt nothing at the moment, not even remorse.

"Oh, goody, back from the dead witch bitch. How is life treating you? You're welcome for that by the way." She said in her normal bitchy tone. I just sighed and rolled my eyes at them.

"You're in my way." I just said, not wanting to bother doing anything about her snarky remarks. It was way more effort than I felt like putting into this conversation. She looked at me confused and maybe a little angry, I just raised my eyebrows in a questioning look. What else did she want me to say? It is not like we were ever friends.

"Excuse me. But you bumped into us. Besides you should be a little grateful, you're only back alive because we so graciously accepted to help using our siphoning powers. You could at least thank us." She said crossing her arms, and using her normal bitchy tone. I worked up a disingenuous smile taking a step closer to them, like I was about to apologise to them.

"Oh, I am so sorry Lizzie." I said and she smirked probably thinking that she had won. I let my fake smile turn into a clearly threatening smirk.

"I thought me not _ripping_ out your spleen was me being grateful." I said annoyed.

"Now, move, _please_." I said coating the please in the sweetest voice and smile I could muster at the moment.

They looked at me shocked and angry, and maybe a little scared, which is what I was going for, but thankfully moved out of my way. That was a clever choice by those two, I was in no mood to deal with that, I might just have ripped out their spleens if they had been anymore annoying.

* * *

Later, as I lied in my empty room trying to sleep for the night. I could not fall asleep.

I tossed and turned, and nothing would stick.

The irony was not lost on me. The girl who had been erased, killed by her own father, then trapped in the afterlife escaping her evil aunt, then brought back from the dead, without her emotions, could not fall asleep.

It was so ironic it was almost comical.

I always thought that dying would be like falling into a deep sleep, but it really really was not. So I should be exhausted, yet here I was unable to sleep.

I had no idea what had come over me, but it was like a part of my brain figured something out. I got out of bed and decided to wander the halls. I ended up in the kitchen, and drank a bloodbag. It was good enough for now, animal blood would have to do. I looked around and still tried to feel something, even if it was just anger or frustration that I could not fall asleep.

Once again, surprise surprise, nothing was there. I did not feel anything at all.

I sat on the counter, because no one was up at this hour, and I looked around the kitchen.

I eyed the bourbon with an eyebrow raised. I had never been allowed to drink it, but my father would pull it out and pour himself and or my mom one occasionally. I eyed it knowing my mom and dad would kill me, well not literally, again, but figuratively, if they ever saw me drinking it.

But I had this weird thought. Before I would never have even entertained the thought. But I had no feelings anyway. So it is not like anyone could be angry with me in a way that had consequences for me.

Hell, I might as well push the limits and rebel a little while the part of me that cared was still gone. And who knows? It might trigger an emotion or something.

Besides, I had just come back from the dead, I deserved to live a little recklessly.

I slowly stood up and magicked the bottle into my hand. I smirked, I was glad I still had that ability. I wanted to see what all of the fuss was about. So I opened the bottle and slowly sniffed in, it smelled awful, like alcohol from cleaning wounds.

But I looked at it and just shrugged before putting the bottle to my mouth and taking a big gulp. All the while I thought two words: F*ck it.

I pulled the bottle away and grimaced at the bad taste as it was both sweet, alcoholly and a burning sensation in my throat. I did not like that at all, and honestly thought to myself for a second why on earth adults would want to drink this.

But then I looked at the bottle a few seconds later and raised an eyebrow with a smirk once again.

I then grabbed a glass from the cart and poured into it, deciding to drink more of the stuff.

Because it might not taste good, but that burning sensation, that was almost a feeling, and at the moment, I took what I could get in that department.

I slowly wandered the halls drinking from my glass, I now felt a little blurry as well as the burning in my throat. It made it easier to ignore the bad taste of it all.

I wandered the halls and cheered with all of the weird different people on the walls.

It was all so weird, being back here after everything that happened. After not knowing if I would ever go back to the living again. Yet here I was, and I wanted to live, and right now I had the chance to, without remorse or regret. I wanted to enjoy every second of it while I could.

Because some times feeling nothing is a good thing. Not feeling, it's like a superpower.

* * *

A/N: Hi, I hope you like the story, if so please tell. :) Also, if you have an idea as to how she should get her soul/humanity/feelings back please do tell me.  
Also Also, please dont drink if youre 14 like my character. Also also also, I have (being 21) still not drunk much bourbon, and may be confusing it with memories of what whiskey tastes like. But they never drink anything but stupid bourbon on the show so...


	13. Chapter 13

Nothing could stop me now. I finally understood why my dad used to turn his humanity off. Not feeling anything, it gave me a freedom I had never known before. I had always been stuck. Stuck in a house hiding from witches. Or stuck in a school looking for my parents. Now they all knew about me, so even if I had to get back to being stuck with my parents in a house. It would be different this time. I was done hiding completely from the witches and other supernatural beings. Also I had stopped feeling things.

I imagined that was what it was like when my dad turned off his humanity. I knew I could do anything without having to deal with the consequences. But I had to be careful, otherwise people might start to think I was a psycho. Which I was not, I knew what feelings was like, I just did not have them anymore.

We had packed up the car and I was ready to go back home with my parents. I hugged first Elijah, then Rebekah and Ralph. I got a small smile and told to try and stay out of trouble by Dr. Saltzman which I just laughed at. It was hilarious knowing I was one a born prankster and two, did not feel anymore. I knew it was a deadly combo, so I knew I needed to be careful with my new superpower. Even if I was super hungover from feeling something last night. I should take up drinking more often, it was fun.

I sighed as I got to Hope, I gave her a big hug and a fake smile.

"I will see you soon." She said and I nodded.

I finally got to George, the one I should be most upset about leaving, and I needed to keep up appearances. I gave him a sad smile and he did the same.

"What will I do without you?" He said if I was sentimental I might have actually thought that that was sweet, but I just smirked and shrugged.

"Go back to leading a meaningless existence." I answered honestly and he smiled and hugged me.

"I am gonna miss you. Please call." He said pulling out of the hug and I nodded. I smiled my perfected fake smile and then walked over to my parents, sadly on the way to the door Lizzie stood and gave me a sarcastic smile and wave.

"I for one, am not gonna miss you." She said and I smirked, without feelings, it was much easier to think of wicked comebacks.

"Well Lizzie, that is so sweet. That you genuinely think that I care." I said looking at her, finally able to relax my face and wipe that stupid smile off my face.

I said this and then before waiting for her response I bumped into her shoulder and left.

I heard Elijah and my dad speaking behind me.

"Did you teach her that brother?" I heard my uncle say and I knew I needed to dial it back a little, if I wanted to keep my feelings at the door.

"No, I just think she became a teenager." My dad said and I let out a breath knowing I was probably in the clear.

We drove to the airport with my parents talking a little and listening to some old songs. Normally this would be some moments I used to cherish. Now I just could not wait to leave this place behind. To go back home, and see just how much havoc I could wreak before anyone noticed.

I genuinely smiled a little at that thought.

* * *

Once back home I unpacked quickly and everything went back to relatively normal. I would go to school, my mom would make pancakes on weekends. We would practice my magical ability. Every now and then George or Hope would call me. I chatted to them, but mostly listened these days. Well, I pretended to listen, since I got back I had a hard time actually paying attention to things. I was bored senseless since I did not care about people anymore.

I still tried to rebel, I skipped school, tried drinking again. I tried stealing, compelling. I almost wanted to try and burn down a building or murder someone just to see if I would feel something. It was weird, not feeling. I had enjoyed it at first, but now I was getting restless. I could feel it changing me. I was quieter, and when I did speak, it was never something nice. Not that I had a reputation for being the nicest person in the world. I never smiled anymore, what was the point? I was never happy anyway.

I had started just using people as means to an end and not people, I knew deep down that it was wrong, but what did I care? I would not feel guilty anyway.

If I had feeling I would have said I was miserable. But I could not even say that.

The only thing I liked doing was lying on the grass and looking up at the sky. It felt a little bit freeing and almost like a feeling. I just got lost, almost feeling like I could feel the earth rotating if I laid there long enough.

I knew my parents were worried, but what did they care? What did I care? They could yell at me all they wanted, nothing was seemed to bring my feelings back.

I had even tried to see if I could flip some humanity switch inside of me, but nothing had happened.

It was like I was no longer me really, I was just this unfeeling being who happened to look just like me.

* * *

Of course it would all have to culminate eventually. I knew that eventually I might start feeling again, and then everything I had done would be on my conscience. It all did come crashing down, once Hope, Elijah and Rebekah decided to visit us. Freya wanted to come but she and her wife were busy with the baby. I understood.

We were all sitting around the table, I knew that they expected me to be social, but I seemed to have forgotten how to. So I just smiled occasionally and then stared into space the rest of the time. I was irritable that day. I was tired of not feeling anything, and I had this itch, that I should do something, something really stupid. And maybe, I would feel something.

"You have been awfully quiet Freddie, are you okay?" Hope said to me quietly. I just gave her a quick smile and shrugged, I could not even be bothered to come up with a good excuse. I was too bored by everything these days. How we all sat together as a family, pretending that we were all good. There was always something wrong in our family, why would that not be the case now?

"You can talk to me if you want. I won't tell your parents." She said putting her hand on my hand I just pulled it away from hers and shrugged.

"I am fine Hope." I just said sternly.

I did not need her talks, and mothering me, I had my mother back. And I did not even want her to smother me. I had noticed a few weeks ago how my parents had started to pity me, like they knew something was wrong, but did not know how to deal with it.

I felt like I could do whatever I wanted and I needed something to do. Besides no matter what I did I would never see the consequences. What were they going to do? Kill me?

I could feel Hope giving me this look, this look that told me that she pitied me and I still hated being pitied. She of all people should know how annoying pity can be.

I got up and walked to the kitchen, I felt like running away. From this family and all of my problems, and just do something, anything that would make me feel something.

Rebekah came into the kitchen and I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Hope is just worried about you. We all are, you went through a lot you know?" She said smiling at me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"As I told Hope, I am fine. Just leave me alone." I said tired off all of them, they did not need to be worried about me.

I walked back into the living room and sat down on my chair taking a sip from my glass of juice.

"Hey sweetie, you know you can talk to us about anything right?" My mom said knowing there was something wrong, or one of the two vampires in the room used their super hearing and overheard my conversations with Rebekah or Hope.

"Would all of you stop worrying about me, I said I am fine." I said standing up. I knew if I got my feelings back I would be mad at myself for yelling at them. Plus without emotions I had no idea what I was truly capable off.

"We understand if you need some time to heal. Both me and your dad knows what it is like to come back from the dead. It is hard. But we are here for you sweetie." My mom said and all of them were standing now, all looking at me, like I was this stupid little fragile doll, that they needed to wrap up and protect.

"I told you all, I am fine. Now stop bothering me." I said wanting to leave this place their pity had lit a fire where there was once an itch, and I knew I wanted to do something insane, and I had this gut feeling like it was gonna fix everything, and that would stop them all from looking at me like that.

"Francesca, do not leave right now. I understand you are going through a rough patch right now, but there is no need to take it out on us." My dad interrupted as I turned about to grab my jacket and leave. But I turned around to face him, I wanted to hurt him, and I knew just where to press.

"Really? Because then who should I take it out on? The parents who were kidnapped and kept me from the rest of our fucked up family for all of my life. Oh, I know! The parents who magically forgot who I was. Or who they were before? You know the original vampire who have killed their way through most of the world?" I said sarcastically and I could see my dad getting angry with me, but that just made me smile a little it meant that it was working.

"Stop right now young lady, or.-" I cut off my mother before she could say anything else.

"Or what mom? Are you gonna make dad kill me again?" I said with a small smirk.

With that I grabbed my jacked and left the apartment. I felt like feeling anything, even if it was just a small adrenaline of destroying things. I walked a few blocks away to the abandoned factory right there. And I smirked as I looked at it. No one was ever in there anymore, it was perfect. I quickly used my magic to break down the boarded up door and I walked inside, it was a big hall and I smirked, knowing it was perfect. There were a few machines which I had no idea what did in there but I did not mind that. It would all be gone pretty soon anyway.

I had put on the jacket and I lifted my hand looking at it one last time.

"Incendia." I said slowly concentrating.

I smirked as I opened my eyes and twisted my hand in a from of a throw. It might be small but it was enough for me right now. I slowly watched the building starting to burn. I smirked knowing I had succeeded.

Suddenly something happened that I had not expected, some hay on the ground also caught on fire, and it was spreading, suddenly it was moving towards one of the machine. A little part of me hoped that there was water in it so it would put out the fire for me. In stead I was frozen in place, too enthralled in trying to feel anything from this fire.

Suddenly I was thrown backwards and I landed painfully on the ground. There was a ringing in my ear and an burning in my eyes and throat. I tried to get up but my body ached when I tried to move it. I noticed another pain and saw that my jacket was on fire and hit it hard trying to put it out. I looked around seeing more machine like the one before. This was just my luck. Of course I decided to try my hand at arson in the one building I did not realise had gasoline tanks.

The fire was spreading faster than it should. The smoke was building up and more gas exploded around me. I slowly got up trying to escape this was definitely not what I had in mind. I had tried to do something dumb and reckless, and here it was biting me in the ass.

I walked around trying to think, and breathe, I really needed to breathe. But I looked around and every turn I took there was fire around me. It was like I was trapped.

I had lost my feelings after being brought back from the dead. And in trying to get said feelings back I had accidentally trapped myself in a deadly firepit. How f*cking ironic.

I tried to fight my way out of the flames slowly trying to escape the flames and the suffocation. The smoke was burning in my lungs, and I knew I could not last that long.

I fought my way through the flames trying to find an exit. Finally I saw something looked remotely like an exit and I could feel some adrenaline come into my body. That had to be the exit. I was bent and lightheaded as I slowly approached the exit. Hope was within reach, life and surviving this was just at my fingertips. I hoped I could make it in time, feeling myself getting weaker by the seconds now.

I was finally there and I sighed knowing I was safe, until I opened my blurry eyes and reached out. I took in a deep breathe, but my lungs were once again scorched with smoke. I opened my eyes confused, this was the exit. But then I felt it, this was not the exit, this was a wall. I looked around looking for the sunlight and saw it on the other end of the hall. I slowly and frustrated hit my head on the wall. There was no way I was gonna make it over there alive. I slowly slid down the wall and stared at the flames, and all I could think was one thing:

I am seriously f*cked.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi, I am so sorry its been so long since I updated this, but since the series went on break and I had exam it has been hard finding the energy and motivation to write. But since the series is back, so am I. :) I dont really know how to end things from here, if she could just be a recurring character in the background, I feel like she should have some secnificance and character arc if that is to be the case. I dont really have an idea yet, so if you have any in how she could play a vital role in bringing about or stopping the apocalypse or something, I am listening! :D

* * *

Kol's P.O.V.

I was being held back by my idiot brother and I have never felt more like snapping his throat.

"Just let her have some space, she is just a teenager Kol." He said and I hissed at him, and looked over at Davina who just looked defeated.

"I don't think it's just teenage hormones Elijah, something is wrong with her." She said walking over to hug me, and I tried to comfort her but I still just wanted to storm out the door after my kid.

"You're just worried parents, I am sure she will be fine." Elijah said and I rolled my eyes not bothering to contain my anger anymore.

"And what would you know? You have a kid? Do you have any idea about raising a daughter who just came back from the dead? Because unless you have magically made that happen, I will not have you lecturing me about this." I yelled and my brother got closer to me almost looking threatening, but I knew I had hit a nerve with him, and that he had too much control to even consider truly hurting me.

"I helped raise Hope. And since when have I not lectured you brother?" He said calmly trying to keep the tone light but I just rolled my eyes.

"Look, all I am asking is to check up on her. We have been giving her her space, trust me. But something is off about her." I said frustrated that he would not let me go check up on my own daughter, I had this feeling that something bad was wrong with her, I had seen her grow sadder and colder these past few weeks. Almost like she had turned off her humanity or something.

"Look Elijah, we have known her her whole life, let us deal with this please." Davina said pleading to let me go. She could see how much it meant to me, and we had talked about her change in behaviour.

"We are her parents. I am not the little brat you remember anymore brother. Now please, let me go see that my daughter is okay." I said and he finally sighed and nodded knowing I was right, because I was, he had no right to hold me back like this.

I smirked and turned to my wife and gave her a small kiss before vamp speeding out of the door.

I ran to her few usual places, the places she would go these days at least. She had changed it up a lot, and it was confusing. I was on the way back to the house when I smelled smoke. I stopped confused to see that it was coming from the abandoned factory a few blocks from us. As I realised this my eyes widened. What the hell had made her go in there? And more importantly, why was the building on fire?

I could feel my parenting instinctive worrying boil inside of me, and I ran towards the building as fast as I could, I tried to cover my mouth and nose with my t-shirt, as I ran into the building looking around for her. I slowly pushed through shouting her name with a cough as I tried to find her. There was a lot of fire, and I might be an immortal vampire, but even fire would have hard time not killing me.

"Dad?" I heard her small voice say confused, just above a whisper, clearly having been in the smoke much longer than I had. My eyes widened and I tried to follow the sound.

"Yeah! It's me baby! You don't have to speak, but find anything that can make a sound so I can find you!" I yelled, hoping she would hear me. There was silence for a bit, and I could not help but panic, what if there was already too much smoke in her lungs? What if she had passed out? What if her life was slowly fading again, only this time I could actually stop it. I could not lose her again, she was my everything, and I was not going to risk losing her again.

I was panicking and more frantically looking around for her, as I heard a small tap on wood. I sighed in relief knowing she was at least alive. I smirked and concentrated all of my energy into my hearing to find where the sound was coming from. I heard the tap again, this time with closed eyes, I moved towards it. Finally I found her near a wall clearly weak, I smiled as I saw her, she was still conscious and still alive. I sighed in relief and carefully scooped her into my arms. Hugging her close to my chest as I vamp-sped out of the building. I put her down outside, to look at her injuries and to also gain my own breath back. I was completely focused on her, but turned to look behind me as the sound of the building exploding, rang in my ears. Luckily I had ran far enough away from it, but I was shocked still.

* * *

As it died down a little, I turned back to Francesca and looked at her worried. I looking at her eyes to see that she was still weakly awake, and coughing slightly. I noticed her jacket was on fire and hit it out. I put my hands on either side of her face just so happy to see that she was still alive. She smiled a little and I pulled her into me, I never wanted her to leave my side again. I looked her over and just smirked a little.

"You taking my jacket again?" I said smiling a little, I knew she did it when she felt lonely or just felt like she needed something to remind her of home. She had taken that jacket since she was a kid. I had just given it to on a whim when she was sad about going to pre-school. Scared that the other kids would not like her. Nothing me or her mother said would convince her of anything else. I finally told her that me and Davina had hexed the jacket, so that as long as she wore it, no one could truly hate her. It was not as large on her now as it was back then, but still too big. She of course knew it was not actually magic now, but I was glad she still took it. I liked knowing she had something of mine with her at all times. She smiled a little as I looked at her smiling even though she was covered in ash.

"It's a little burnt now, sorry." She said and I chuckled and kissed her forehead shaking my head.

"I don't care about the jacket." I said smiling just knowing she was okay, she tried to get up but groaned and I rolled my eyes.

"Where on earth do you think you're going young lady? We are getting you checked by a doctor, and then you're going to explain to me and your mother why on earth you were inside of a burning building." I said looking at her sternly, she looked down and probably knew that she would be in serious trouble for this.

I was going to be pissed about this, but right now, I was too preoccupied with just being happy that she was alive to be actually mad at her. She slowly sighed and nodded I smiled and scooped her up once again, but vamp-sped her to her doctor, it was an old witch who had taken care of her since she was a kid. I had started off by threatening her into treating her, but the old lady just shrugged me off. She always said that she treated witches, no matter the deeds or coven. She was never one for politics apparently. And Davina trusted her, so I did as well, besides she had yet to hurt our daughter in any way.

I called Davina and told her where we were and she hurried down there, explaining to the others what had happened. I could not be bothered to deal with my brother right now, I could feel some anger boiling inside of me. If Francesca had suffered a bit more because he had held me back from coming to her rescue, then I am not certain I would not be ripping out my brothers internal organs. However I focused on my kid as the witch-doctor treated her. She put some herbs I recognised the places she had burn marks and just gave her a potion to have her regain her strength. I smiled and put my head on her forehead slowly caressing it as she fell asleep from the potion. I smiled as I saw her breathing slow and she closed her eyes, turning to the side and curling up just like she always slept. I had been worried that she was constantly having nightmares as a kid when she slept like this, but I knew after many years exactly how she liked to lay while sleeping.

I turned to the doctor who gave me a small smile.

"So, do you know why your daughter started that fire?" She asked and I looked at her confused, I knew she had been on edge but I had really hoped it was an accident that she was in a burning building and not that she was the cause of the burning part.

"Are you certain she started it?" I asked just hoping my little girl would not do something like that. She usually defended herself with other elements than fire, if she used fire it was intentional, she always had to concentrate on that one.

"Sorry, Kol, but there is no mistaking that. But other than a few burns here and there she is fine. Her lungs doesn't seem to have been damaged too much by smoke inhalation." She said putting her wrinkly hand on my shoulder and tapping it once, before leaving me to her.

Davina walked in worried and I explained everything to her, she hugged me and I could feel her worry about Francesca. Our kid was not one to cause fires normally, or cause too much trouble at all. Yes she would pull pranks but she would normally not push her limits past that. This was unlike her.

"Do you think it could be the afterlife? We have both been cursed after coming back before. What if they did something to her?" Davina finally said looking up at me, tears in her eyes, almost like she had read my mind, I hugged her again and kissed the top of her head.

"Doesn't matter. We are going to deal with it, make sure she comes back to normal. No one messes with our kid." I said and we just stood there for a little while.

* * *

Francescas P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up and shuddered, I looked around knowing it was not my own bed. It was not even my bed at the Salvatore school, but it looked and smelled familiar, and I looked around to see my parents sleeping beside me in two chairs. They looked very peaceful like this. I looked down to see my still slightly burned jacket I sighed. I still shuddered a little from my recurring nightmare. The nightmare that only went away when I passed out drunk. And even then sometimes it still crept in. I lied there a little and looked around, wondering what I was gonna do.

After the experience in the burning building, I knew not having feelings was not the term that could describe what I had. I lied there and looked over at my sleeping parents. I was gonna worry them to death, I always did. This burning down a building and accidentally trapping myself inside it had definitely not been good. Hell it had not even been that fun for me. But as I lied in there losing consciousness I realised, I had not lost the ability to feel. I had just been in hell all of that time. I had been scared. I was still scared, and I could only think about one way to cure this fear. Face it.

I sighed and looked over at my parents once again, I knew what I was about to do was gonna make them, angry, sad and worried. But no matter how much they had shielded me from the world, there were some things they could not shield me from, and that I had to deal with on my own.

I slowly got up, grabbed my jacket and put it on. I walked over to the old witch-doctor who had treated me and she smiled at me. I put my finger to my lips and gestured back to my parents who was still sound asleep. She smiled and nodded knowingly. I then did a gesture and she somehow understood and handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I smiled grateful and she just ruffles my hair lightly. She was fond of me, and I had always liked her.

She walked away leaving me to it and I slowly put the pen to the paper, writing everything they needed to know. I put down the pen and walked out of her office not really knowing what to do now. How to get this to them.

Luckily, as I walked out of the building I bumped into my uncle Elijah. He smiled at me but looked at me concerned when my parents were not behind me.

"You gave us quite a scare there Fran." He said with a small smile and I nodded.

"I know. Hey, when mom and dad wakes up, do you think you could give this to them?" I said holding out the note I had written for them. He looked at it and then me worried.

"Not off to burn down another building are you?" He asked and I shook my head with a small smile.

"No. There is just some things I am gonna have to deal with on my own." I said and he sighed looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Your parents are gonna hate me for this." He said and I sighed and nodded, he looked me over carefully and the sighed and nodded clearly defeated, he could probably see that there was something serious going on with me.

"My brother is going to kill me if anything happens to you, so be careful please. We don't get a lot of kids in our family, I would hate to lose you." He said giving me a small smile and I nodded and gave him a small smile. He sighed and took the note from me, then gave me small hug and then he let me walk away.

I could feel him looking after me as I walked the familiar path into the city. Right now the plan was to compell people into giving me some free bus tickets, and then I would be off. I went to the busstation and got the tickets, compelling the women at the office into thinking I had won a free bus-ride. She gave me the ticket and I walked into the bus finding what I hoped would be a secluded windowseat.

My parents were going to be angry with me, I knew that much. But I knew I needed to deal with this on my own. I loved the fact that they had always tried to kill and keep every monster that could come near me away fro me. But this monster they could not kill, because it was inside of me.

I thought I had run away from this, it is easy to convince yourself that you have run away from something, when in reality you have been carrying it with you the whole time.

* * *

After a few hours I got off the bus outside the gates of the Salvatore school. I looked at it a little scared and sighed as I walked in, slowly pushing the cold metal gate open. It creaked a little, and I winced at the sound. Everything reminded me of that place.

I walked in, and put a cloaking spell on myself, I did not want anyone to notice me as I walked through the school, scared, covered in ash and miserable.

I walked though the halls, passed the classes, and the kids playing in the halls. None of them noticed me, and it was like a haunted house, but I was the ghost. Finally I stopped where I was going and I could feel my breathing and heart momentarily stop as I stood in front of the door. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, normally I would try to hide them, wipe them away, do anything to hide how I felt. But right now I was going to own up to this, face this and then maybe, just maybe move past it.

I tried to take a deep breath, but I could not really manage as my breathing was still shook from all of this. I slowly put my hand on the cold metal doorknob, and turned it pushing the wooden door open. As I walked in the room looked the same. There was no way anyone could see that something horrible had happened her. But as I closed the door behind me and walked around slowly, images flashed behind my eyes. How I got killed by my own parents. How I was haunted in the underworld. The few hours of peace I had through a candle in this room.

I had realised as I woke up, that I had been stuck in the burning building, scared and panicking if I would get out of it alive, and just then I realised. That even as I was trapped in a burning building, it was not really there that I was stuck. I was stuck in a different room, mentally. Mentally for months I had been stuck here, in this empty ballroom in a magical school. For months I had thought that I had lost my feelings, but I had just been scared. This entire time I had repress all of my emotions, because deep down I knew if I let them out, the fear I felt would overpower them all. I slowly sat down, not even having to think about it, I knew this was the spot. I slowly sat there pulled my legs under me and held them tightly. I just sat there crying for a while. Thinking about it all, letting it all out, letting out how truly scared I was being back here. But it was also therapeutic, because I had been so scared of this place, the place that sent me to the ancestral plane. It had trapped me in this dark hell dimension where I was being haunted by witches everywhere I looked. I had never been more scared in my life. But I realised I need to go back here in order to move on. In order to stop having the recurring nightmare of the ancestral plane but in the dream I was truly trapped there. I had to stop being stuck in this room, scared of it happening again. So scared that I had stopped moving and just been here, terrified that maybe this was just a sick hallucination, and I was not actually home and alive, but still trapped in that hell dimension, in this room by some horrible witches who wanted revenge for something I did not do.

I slowly lied down as I had done on the grass back home, and after having been there for a long while I felt cried out. I felt a little safer. Knowing I could be here, in the room that had terrified me for months, and nothing happened. It was just an empty ballroom floor. No blood, no witches, no curses, no nightmares. No one was hurting me there, I was back there and it was hard, but I was there back in the room where I had literally died. Where I had left my body, a body I had no felt home in in a while. But right now, I felt a little bit like me again, like facing this fear was helping me get rid of it. I felt like I was no longer being driven by this desire to feel something other than fear, but rather feeling the fear slip out from inside me.

I lied there and slowly sighed and closed my eyes, content with finally facing this room. This room that I had been stuck in for so long, and now I could finally leave behind what had happened here.


End file.
